Second Chances are Given by People Who Care
by Nerd-and-12
Summary: Ron moves away from London to escape the memory of Hermione, who disappeared into the night. What will he do when he sees her again unexpectedly?
1. Chapter 1

"Finally." Ron Weasley sighed as he vanished the last box. He stood in the middle of his living room looking around at his new residence. Everything finally had its own place and best of all it was clean. It had taken him all day and the better part of yesterday to finish unpacking all of his things. This was his first house and he was proud of it. All of his furniture finally matched, he had a decent-sized kitchen, and great land. Harry had helped unpack a little of course but after a few hours Ron insisted he get back home to Ginny. Harry and Ginny had finally tied the knot about a year ago and Ron had been happy for them. After the war Harry needed someone to be there, to love him and not to leave. Ginny was there to pick up the pieces and continue where they had left off.

Ron couldn't help but be envious of their relationship. He was sometimes extremely uncomfortable around them. They were happy and in love. Not to mention, they were a frequent reminder of what he had lost or, in all truth, had left him. Ron tried to date, but whenever the women got too close or too needy he got rid of them. He didn't want to need anyone or have anyone need him. Lust, he could deal with, love he refused to accept. In lust, people simply enjoyed one another's company and don't really expect much from them. In love, woman wanted more. A true commitment and trust and Ron couldn't give that to them.

Ron pulled back the curtains and looked out the window. There he was met with a view of a forest, only nature surrounded him. There were no neighbors to spy on him and best of all nothing to remind him of her. Hermione. Just thinking her name was painful. Anytime he thought of her, which was pretty much everyday, his stomach grew knots and his heart ached. He would become simultaneously filled with rage, confusion and unhappiness. The fact that the mere thought of her could evoke such feelings within him upset Ron. He wanted her to relinquish the control she had over him and let him be free to move on. Ron walked away from the window running his hand frustratingly through his ginger hair and pushed the thought of her out of his mind. _Not today._ He thought to himself as he walked into the kitchen to make tea.

He sat down at his new marble table and pulled his briefcase toward himself. He needed to make up for all the work he had neglected over the last couple of days. Doing reports were the worst part of Ron's job, it reminded him of school. Of course, in school he'd had help. He stared at the sheet in front of him wishing he could just find the motivation. He couldn't. He pushed it away and stood up, checking the time on his watch. Five o'clock. He still had two hours before Rachel came for dinner. Rachel was his newest girlfriend. He had met her at an office party a couple of months ago and he immediately felt like she could be the one to make him forget. She could make him forget his feelings for Hermione, his anger, his hurt. She could make him laugh, make him want to come home at night or go out instead of throwing himself into his work and staying at the Ministry all night. She was good for him.

Ron looked around him deciding on what he wanted to do to pass the time before Rachel arrived. He knew if he stayed in the house he knew he wouldn't get any work done. He walked to the kitchen out of habit and looked into the refrigerator. It was empty. Ron frowned and shut the door. He checked his watch again, grabbed his keys and set out for the supermarket. As Ron walked outside he immediately regretted putting on a jacket and walked back inside. He slipped off his jacket left the house wearing a t-shirt, gym shorts, and sneakers.

Ron enjoyed the sun warming his skin as walked the town toward the grocery store. The streets were filled with people bustling about running last minute errands on their way home for the night. Restaurants were setting up tables outside for dinner and children were riding their bikes around before sunset. Ron smiled when a particularly red-headed child zoomed by. On his way to the store he dipped into the local tea shop to grab a cup of Earl Grey to go.

"Afternoon, Mr. Weasley," A teenage girl with big brown eyes and curly chestnut hair, beamed at him from behind the counter. They had met a couple of days ago when he had been desperate for a cup of tea. Since then he'd been in twice a day.

"Afternoon, Robin." Although he knew most people didn't like the formality, he enjoyed being called Mr. Weasley. He did not correct people, of course, when they addressed him as Ron, but there was something about being called Mr. Weasley that Ron liked.

"Earl grey without cream or sugar and-" Robin studied him for a moment. "Large?" Ron laughed.

"Actually I'm going to have a regular today."

"What? Just when you begin to think you know someone." Robin shook her head.

"What can I say? My thirst varies day to day." Robin sighed jokingly and turned away smiling as she began to make his drink. Ron drummed his fingers on the countertop and looked around the shop. His eyes were first drawn to a couple sitting at a table to his left. The woman had her face positioned away from him and the man sat with his one hand resting on hers and the other on his tea cup. The pair was laughing softly at a joke that Ron was unable to hear but it was not the happiness of the couple that interested him it was the woman's laugh. It instantly made him feel strange. He quickly looked away feeling as though he was interrupting something very private but Ron was drawn to the couple for reasons he couldn't explain. So, when Robin had given him his drink and he had paid her he made his way toward the door, intent on getting a glance at the face of the woman.

Ron strode to the door, turning back slyly to look at the couple. He didn't realize that a second later he would regret it. There she sat, Hermione Granger. Ron's mouth dropped open as his cup clattered to the floor. As the cup hit the floor, time passed agonizingly slow. Everyone in the shop looked up to see the contents of the paper cup wash across the checkered tile including Hermione, who seem just as shocked to see Ron as he did her.

"Mr. Weasley, are you okay?" Robin yelled, hurrying over to help him clean up.

"Yeah. Um… I'm sorry Robin. I've got to go." Ron felt guilty for leaving the confused waitress to clean up his mess but he couldn't handle being in the shop for a second longer. Ron realized that he was shaking and he felt like he was about to throw up. He suddenly started running. He ran as fast as he could through the town and towards the nearest park. He ran uphill through the trails until he reached the top of a hill that looked over the whole town. He had completely forgotten about going to the market and the fact that Rachel was going to arrive at his house in a little over an hour. There he collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily. Laying spread eagle on the ground he looked up to the sky anger surging through him. He wiped his forehead with a shaking hand and sat up, his feet on the ground, knees raised with his forearms resting on them. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair with frustration.

"Why?" He yelled toward the sky to some unknown god. "Why? I just started to move on. Why now? Why here?" Ron looked forward toward the town he had just begun to love, now utterly destroyed. "I have to move," Ron exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. He stayed on the hill until it started getting dark, then started on the long walk home. He could have apparated but walking seemed right.

Ron walked into his apartment at around nine o'clock and dropped his keys on the dining room table. _Scotch._ It was the only thing on his mind, well that is until…

"Where've you been?" Rachel's voice echoed from the living room. _Shit._ Ron had completely forgotten about Rachel. Guilt rushed through him.

"Sorry. I lost track of time." Ron walked into the living room. Guilt washed through him and he didn't want to explain what happened. Rachel didn't know any of the details about Hermione and he didn't want her to. Ron just stood there, staring at her.

"You didn't answer my question." Rachel walked toward him.

"What?" He questioned defensively.

"Where were you Ron?" She wasn't being bossy, she wasn't mad, she was concerned. It made him feel worse.

"Look. I'm exhausted. Can we talk later?" Ron crossed his arms and looked away from her. Rachel walked the final steps between them and put her hands on both of his biceps.

"What happened?" Ron shrugged her off and looked her in the eyes. Rachel drew back, looking hurt. Ron didn't want to hurt her but he couldn't worry about anyone right now. He needed to be selfish. He didn't want to tell Rachel about how Hermione had ditched him. How she had left without saying goodbye. It was bad enough to think about it but saying it aloud? That was something different. He knew every time he told the story he sounded pathetic. Besides, who wants to tell their new girlfriend about the time that his old girlfriend snuck away in the middle of the night?

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Ron decided.

"Ron, tell me. Don't shut me out." Rachel put her hands on his chest. Ron caved in a little.

"Maybe later. But right now I just need to go to bed." Ron kissed Rachel on the forehead and stroked her long blonde hair. "Okay?"

"Fine. Good night." That was all Rachel said before she walked out the door. Normally Ron would follow her but tonight, he couldn't muster enough energy to do so. Ron hit his flat palm against the wall. He breathed in deeply and walked to the kitchen. He reached up into the cabinet and grabbed the scotch. He sat down at the table and with a tumbler full of ice and a whole decanter of scotch. He poured the alcohol, sniffing the overpowering scent. Raising the glass to his lips he began to drink. And drink. And drink. After five drinks in he started to talk aloud to himself.

"Hermione ruins everything. She thinks its okay to live here? In my new town? After I looked for her for a year? I thought maybe she had died! Now I know she did abandon me! Now, Rachel is pissed at me and… You know what I don't care. Yes I do. What am I saying? Great. I am talking to myself like a complete idiot." Ron put his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands. His head was spinning and he wanted to wake up and realize that this night was all a dream. Ron was about to go to bed when the doorbell rang.

Ron looked up confused and stumbled to the door. Forgetting to check the peephole and also his wand. He unlocked the door and swung it open, still holding onto his tumbler. There she was, in front of him, like a ghost. Hermione.

"Hello, Ron."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry I didn't update sooner. I am in the middle of a move but I plan on updating every Monday. Also thank you to all who added me to their favorite authors and story alerts. Please review! Thank you to all who did. **Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. It all belongs to the incredibly talented J.K. Rowling.**

_Nerdand1/2_

CHAPTER TWO

There she was, in front of him, like a ghost. Hermione.

"Hello, Ron." Ron looked at Hermione for only a few seconds before slamming the door in her face. Hermione rapped lightly again. "Ron. Open up." Her voice was serious and insistent. Ron didn't care. He walked away from the door and into his living room, settling himself onto the couch and setting his scotch down on his new marble coffee table. His watch read 2:35 a.m. He picked up the newspaper he had neglected early that day and attempted to read it, but the words were too hard to concentrate on in his impaired state. He set it back down on the table and raised the tumbler to his lips once again. Ron could hear Hermione's pleas from outside. "Ron, don't be so ridiculous." She rapped the door again. "Fine, don't answer. I'll just stay out here till you go to work in the morning."

"I'll just apparate from in here," He yelled towards the door. Ron tried listening to the radio instead but it couldn't be heard over the nonsense Hermione was talking from the other side of the door. Annoyed, he got up and walked to his bedroom, her voice following him the whole way.

"Well at least it is a nice night out. The stars are out and look there's Orion's Belt." Ron was becoming more and more annoyed by the minute. Once in his bedroom he escaped into the adjoining bathroom to take a shower. He could still hear Hermione, who had by now magnified her voice and was listing the ingredients for a Polyjuice Potion. Her voice was finally drowned out when he stepped into the shower. Finding temporary relief from the nuisance that now presented itself outside his door, he could now think clearly. _What is her problem? She shows up at my place at two in the morning, demanding to see me after two years. What the hell could she want?_ But as curious as Ron was he didn't want to give into temptation. He convinced himself that he didn't want to look at her. He didn't want to talk to her or hear her voice, her laugh. Mainly, he didn't want to fall in love with her again. He knew he could never trust her again. He was finally moving on and Hermione showing up on his doorstep, he decided, was not going to help his relationship with Rachel.

After about an hour of solace, Ron stepped out of the shower and instantly heard Hermione talking again. "Newt Scamander goes on to say that Kneazles…" Ron couldn't help smile at her persistence and he hated himself for it. He walked back into his bedroom, slipped on a pair of blue striped boxers and climbed into bed. He lay in his bed attempting to sleep for a half of an hour with no luck. Hermione had begun to recite passages from Hogwarts, a History and then he realized Hermione was prepared to spend the entire night outside on his porch if she had to.

Ron rolled his eyes, lifted himself out of bed and walked to the door. He opened the door again to see Hermione standing in the same place as she had been before. This time Ron looked at her for a long time before speaking. She was wearing a white, cotton sundress and a light colored jean jacket and her hair was as messy as ever. Ron hated that just looking at her could evoke memories of years past. She looked up at him, suddenly unsure of herself.

"What do you want?"

"I-" Hermione's voice caught in her throat. Hermione couldn't help but stare. Ron was standing in only his boxers and it was apparent his chest and arms were still as strong led as they were two years ago. Hermione wanted to reach out and touch him. For a moment Hermione imagined a different welcome, one where Ron would understand and take her back but reality came flooding back when Ron yelled.

"Hey!" Ron waved his arms and stared at her, pulling her out of her reverie. "What? What could you possibly say to me?"

"I need you to do me a favor." Hermione blurted and shook her head. She bit her lip as Ron stood for a moment with his mouth wide open.

"Is this a joke?"

"No. This is serious." Ron stared at her stunned.

"Why the bloody hell would I ever do anything for you? You've got a lot of nerve coming here in the first place but you want me to do you a favor. I'm pretty drunk right now so I am going to pretend that you didn't just ask that."

"But I did." Hermione continued before Ron could object. "I need you to not tell anyone that you saw me today or at all."

"Why? Why would I do that for you?"

"Please, Ron. Nobody can know where I am. It is crucial that you don't tell anyone."

"You still haven't told me why I should keep your secret."

"Ron. I am not allowed to talk about it but please I need you to not say anything. Please." Hermione was begging and although Ron wished he could deny her, he knew he couldn't. There was something about the fear in her voice that convinced him, even if he wasn't going to admit it aloud.

"Why don't you want anyone to know where you are?"

"I can't talk about it," Hermione was almost in tears. "Just please Ron, for your sake too. Just don't."

"Jesus. Don't cry," Ron said disgusted. He wasn't sure why he felt so ill. Maybe it was because he had drank too much, maybe it was the fact that she would dare to cry in front of him or more importantly make him want to comfort her. "Bloody hell, I won't tell anyone. Besides why the hell would I want to talk about you anyway? I will keep your god damn secret if it means you are getting off my porch."

"Thank you. It does. I'm leaving." Hermione said as she turned to leave, wanting so badly to hug him and thank him. She stopped when she heard Ron speak.

"Does your boyfriend know you're just going to leave him? That one minute you'll be having sex with him and the next sneaking off in the middle of the night?" Ron felt that he needed to get her back somehow for the last two years. She had left him devastated and alone and he was drunk. He had spent the better part of a year and a half searching for her and imagining her lying dead somewhere. He had then resigned himself into believing that she had left him. Ron knew that it would hurt her for him to say ask that question but what he didn't know was how he would feel when she looked at him. When she turned back around he noticed for the first time how tired she looked and he also knew that his vengeful comment had stung. He could see that clearly on her face but she didn't speak. She just looked at him for about five seconds and turned to leave.

As Hermione walked away, Ron resisted the urge to call after her. He wanted her to respond, he wanted to fight. He couldn't explain the thoughts going through his head. He wanted so desperately to hold her and feel the physical evidence that she was alive but at the same time he was happy to see her leave. Not only was it extremely difficult to come to terms with the fact that she had, indeed, left him, but Ron was irritated that when he thought he had finally gotten over her and moved on with Rachel, Hermione decided it was time to make an appearance, after two years.

Hermione walked away from Ron's house feeling worse than ever. She knew that it wouldn't be easy facing Ron, especially after the encounter at the tea shop but the last comment he made was harsher than she'd expected. Hermione furiously wiped away the tears that had been falling continuously since leaving Ron's. Hermione wanted so badly to just go back and explain everything to him. He deserved the truth and she wished she could tell him. She wished she could hug him again, could kiss him. It had been such a long time since she had seen Ron and all she wanted to do was be near him, to have him hold her they way he used to. But she knew that Ron couldn't and wouldn't ever forgive her for what she did.

Hermione apparated outside her building around 4 a.m. She looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her face, wiping away the mascara smears and reapplying lipstick in the foyer before walking up the stairs and into the flat. Hermione was on her way to her bedroom when she heard a voice behind her.

"Where were you?" Hermione turned around and saw her flat mate Thomas sitting on the couch looking at her through his glasses over a tattered copy of Hogwarts, a History. He was wearing a frayed gray v-neck sweater and faded jeans. Hermione walked toward him, smiling and ignoring his question.

"Hogwarts, a History?"

"It's yours." Thomas set it down and looked at her. "So?"

"So what?"

"Where were you?"

"On a walk." It was the best lie that Hermione could think of.

"At four in the morning?"

"Yes."

"By yourself?"

"Well I had a lot on my mind." Thomas raised his eyes.

"Is this about earlier… because I am really sorry."

"No." Hermione cut him off and shook her head. She didn't want to discuss the awkward kiss they had shared only a few hours earlier. "It's already forgotten. Don't worry about it."

"So, how many times have you read this exactly?" Thomas said picking up the book, intent on changing the subject.

"God, who knows?" Hermione laughed.

"What house were you in again?" Thomas asked conversationally.

"Slytherin, of course. You too, right?" Thomas nodded looking a little suspicious of Hermione.

"Okay well, I'm going to bed. Good night, Thomas." Hermione waved goodnight and walked toward her room.

"Good night, Jackie." Thomas replied.

Over the next couple of months Ron tried to forget Hermione and her sudden reappearance in his life but he was obsessed. He always wondered whether or not he would run into her again at the tea shop. When he walked through town he tried to decide where she worked. He was constantly curious to see if she would visit him again. He had become a mad man. He couldn't tell anyone why he was acting so strangely or why he had suddenly become an alcoholic. It was almost as if she had broken up with him again but he wasn't allowed to tell anyone. He hadn't seen her since that night and often wondered if she had actually ever been at his house or if he had imagined it all in his drunkenness. Ron tried pretending that fact didn't affect the amount of alcohol he consumed. As Ron began to fall back into old habits, working long hours and feeling lethargic, Rachel become more and more irritated and eventually dumped him. It wasn't as though Ron really cared or blamed her, but it did give him more reasons to dislike Hermione.

About two months after Hermione had shown up on his doorstep Ron came home after a normal day at work. He had avoided conversation with Rachel, had a quick lunch with Harry and finished his repot. Ron walked into his house and looked around, taking in the familiar surroundings. He sat down at the table, fixed himself a drink and began to finish some paperwork. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary until he heard an urgent knock on the door. Ron looked up at the door suspiciously. The knocking continued urgently and when heard a familiar voice.

"Ron! Open up! Now!" It was Harry. _What could he possibly want? I saw him not two hours ago_, Ron thought. Ron grabbed his wand, a little frightened and walked towards the door.

"Harry! What's go-" Ron felt his stomach turn over. Harry was cradling an unconscious Hermione in his arms.

"We need to go." Harry said firmly pushing his way into his flat.

"What-" Ron's mind raced with a million questions. _What happened to Hermione? How did Harry find her? Why were they together? Why did they need to leave?_

"There is no time to explain. Grab a few essentials, clothes, toothbrush, your wand and then we are leaving. They will be here any minute."

"Who?" Ron was frozen until he heard Harry yell.

"NOW, RON!" Ron ran to his room frantically stuffing his duffel bag. He took a quick look around, making sure he had his wand before heading to the living room. Harry was peering out the window.

"They are right at the edge of your property. Grab my arm and I will take the two of you in side-along apparation." Ron threw his duffel bag over his shoulder and grabbed Harry's shoulder, Hermione still in Harry's arms. The feeling of being sucked through a pipe took over as they the three disappeared into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

It's a regular Wednesday update. I decided to start posting on Wednesdays, it was much more convenient. Thank you to all who added me to their favorite authors and story alerts! Please review! Thank you to all who did, I am sorry I couldn't answer more questions without ruining the story! Same disclaimer as last time. **Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. It all belongs to the incredibly talented J.K. Rowling.**

_Nerdand1/2_

Ron tried to shut down his thoughts as he apparated with Harry, hoping that he would not be splinched. Landing with an unpleasant thud, Ron checked his body for any missing pieces, and was relieved to find his entire body was intact. He looked at Harry who had begun to walk away and into another room. Ron looked around at where they had landed. It was an old house similar to Grimmauld Place and just about as dirty. Harry kicked a knocked over chair out of his way as he carried the still limp Hermione into a hallway and into a bedroom. Ron followed, waiting till Harry set Hermione down before he asked any questions. Harry flicked his wand around the room and over the bed a couple of times, removing the dust and dirt that seemed to have collected over what seemed like decade. Harry gently laid Hermione on the bed and under the sheets. Ron felt helpless. He had no idea what happened, what he was supposed to do or why he was caught up in all this mess.

Harry turned around and walked out of the room. Ron glanced back at Hermione before following Harry. Once they the den, Harry turned to look at him. Harry spoke first.

"She'll be fine. She should be awake by tomorrow. I've got to go and I'm not sure when I'll be back. I don't think that she'll need any other treatment. Just make sure you stay here." Harry began pulling out his wand to leave.

"Wait a damn minute." Ron yelled. "What the hell is going on here? I was just sitting at my house and you come in, tell me to grab some stuff and apparate me to this god damn place and tell me to stay put? I think I deserve an explanation, mate." Ron knew he shouldn't yell but he was upset that Harry thought it was okay to just leave without telling him anything.

"You're drunk."

"So I had a couple drinks. That doesn't constitute as drunk. Besides, I was at my own house. I don't have to explain myself to you. Now tell me what is going on."

"You've been doing that a lot recently." Harry raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Ron asked angrily.

"Drinking."

"So?"

"So don't you think you should slow down?"

"That is not what we're talking about here. I want to know how you knew Hermione was back. I want to know why you were together and I want to know where the hell we are." Ron and Harry stood for a moment in silence, Ron glaring and Harry looking overwhelmingly anxious.

"We are at a safe house."

"Safe house?" Ron questioned.

"Yes. One ran by the order. It will have the best protection possible and nobody will find you here."

"Who the hell is after me?"

"It's not really you their after," Harry replied. Ron was annoyed at how vague Harry was being.

"So, Hermione then?"

"Yes."

"Harry you are pissing me off can't you stop giving these short little answers?"

"I'm answering your questions." Ron grunted with irritation. He couldn't understand why Harry was holding back so much and then it dawned on him that Harry was hiding something. Ron knew that whenever Harry didn't want to tell someone something but didn't want to lie he behaved this way. Ron's eyes narrowed a little before he posed the next question, the one that he was simultaneously the most nervous and curious about.

"How did you know where Hermione was? I didn't tell you when I saw her." Ron instantly felt his heart sink when he looked at Harry and he did not appear surprised at this revelation.

"I've always known where she was." A pang of betrayal stabbed through Ron's body as he fell onto the dirty sofa. Harry had known all along. He had watched Ron suffer for two years and not said anything. He watched Ron go insane looking for her and when he eventually broke down. He was with him when he had given up hope and he knew all along where she was and that she was okay. Jealousy coursed through his veins. Hermione had known too. Hermione and Harry had deceived him. His two best friends had left him in the dark once again. Ron didn't think it would be possible to put in to words how he felt. He wasn't sure that there were any. He just sat there having a mental breakdown trying to digest that simple sentence. Harry moved toward Ron, as he started to continue.

"Ron I-" Ron glared at him. Harry didn't say anything for a moment. "I couldn't tell you." Ron, who had been struggling for words only a moment ago quickly found his voice.

"You couldn't tell me?" Ron spat. "You couldn't tell me? You watched me suffer and lose my mind and you couldn't tell me?" Ron was advancing on Harry.

"It's not that simple Ron." Harry replied standing his ground. "You would have asked questions and tried to see her that's why Hermione didn't tell you." Ron's eyes flashed with hatred at Harry's last words.

"Oh so it was a little secret just between the two of you? Let's not include Ron because he is two stupid to get it."

"Ron, come one. Stop being a git."

"No, Harry. You don't get to tell me what to do. I'm leaving." Ron reached down and picked up his stuff.

"You can't."

"The bloody hell I can't. You can watch over her since you guys are so close." Ron's stomach turned over at the thought of Harry and Hermione together. His brain flashed back to the images the locket had reflected seconds before he destroyed it. Even though he was furious and never wanted to see Harry or Hermione ever again he prayed they had remained only friends. The idea that they could have been more, made Ron physically ill. Harry stepped in front of Ron and yanked his bags out of his hand.

"Oy!" Ron yelled pushing Harry.

"I'm sorry Ron but this is a matter of security. You can't go. You have to stay here. If you don't want to be treated like a child, now is your chance." Ron opened his mouth and closed it. He clenched his jaw.

"I can't stay here with her."

"You can and you will if you ever want to work for the Auror department again."

"Are you threatening me?" Ron asked towering over and unwavering Harry. "We built that department again together. You can't fire me."

"No, I can't but the Minister can and he will if you don't do what you are told."

"Then have him tell me." Harry fished in his pocket and pulled out a letter. Ron snatched it from his hand and skimmed over it.

_Dear Mr. Ronald Weasley,_

_You have been temporarily relieved of your job at the ministry. You must stay at safe house number 8753 until further notice with Miss Hermione Granger. This is a matter of national security and you are advised to stay put. Sorry if this is an inconvenience but I cannot stress the importance of staying where you are._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_P.S. Tell Molly I loved the pie she sent_

Ron looked up from the paper annoyed. "What the hell kind of letter is this. It seems awfully convenient." Harry shrugged his shoulders and chuckled a little.

"See you have to stay mate."

"Stop. We're not mates. I'll stay but we're not friends. I think it's time you go." Harry tried to say something but Ron held up a hand to stop him. Harry glanced back at Ron one last time before apparating away. Ron crumpled up the paper into a ball and threw it across the room. He stood up and headed to the room where Hermione was asleep. He reached the doorway and stopped. Hermione was lying facing him, a little bit of her hair falling in her face. He hadn't realized he had missed her so much until that very moment. He wanted so desperately to climb in bed next to her and gather her in his arms but his pride refused to let him. Instead he leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms.

Ron looked at her for a long time unable to concentrate on all the things he was feeling. He felt an overwhelmingly relieved that she was alive but at the same time he was furious at her for keeping so much from him. He wasn't sure how much time passed before Hermione began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, lifting her head slightly off her pillow.

"Ron-" She croaked. Ron walked into the room and kneeled by her bed. Hermione stretched her hand out so that she could touch his face but Ron stopped her. He grabbed her wrist in his hand and pushed it away. Hermione looked confused and hurt, but Ron didn't care. He had made his decision. His face was about a foot away from hers when he whispered.

"I just came in here to tell you that I might be staying in this place with you because I have to, but I am not speaking to you. We are not friends. We are certainly not lovers. We are nothing. I am done with you." Ron stood up without saying another word and walked toward the door.

"Ron, please let me explain." Hermione tried to sit up but was unable to. Ron pretended as though she wasn't there and continued to walk toward the door. Once outside it he slammed it shut. He was done. He could no longer care about Hermione Granger.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron walked out of Hermione's bedroom, ignoring her pleas and into the kitchen. He looked through the cabinets hoping for something to calm him down, praying that that something would be scotch. There was nothing. There wasn't even food. "Great. How the hell am I supposed to eat?" Ron said slamming one of the cabinets so violently it came off the hinges. Ron rested his hands on the counter pushing his body away and bowing his head. He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes. He was trying to have self control. He wanted to yell and scream at her. He wanted to ask her how she could do this to him. He wanted to tell her how devastated he was when she left. He wanted to make her feel as horrible as he was feeling. But he had said nothing of the sort; he had just walked away feeling worse.

He curved his fingers into a fist as punched the cabinet as hard as he could over and over again until he couldn't feel it anymore. His knuckles started bleeding and the skin started to peel backwards but he didn't care. He kept punching until his mind went numb and he couldn't think about anything besides destroying the cabinet. All the betrayal and hurt he was feeling pumped through his veins and came out through his fists. He continued striking the cabinet until he was out of breath. Lowering his fists, he unclenched them slowly, reveling in the pain. Ron had decided long ago that physical pain was much more tolerable than emotional pain. He didn't think he could handle the information Harry had just given him. It was too much; he almost wished he hadn't known because now, more than ever, he felt alone. He stood in the kitchen staring at the damage he had caused. Ron was aware that his blood had run down his fingers and was now dripping on the floor but he didn't move. He just stood there, staring and thinking. He was petrified of what would happen if he walked away. He was afraid he would soon realize that this wasn't a dream.

Meanwhile Hermione was lying frozen on her bed. She prayed Ron had not meant what he said. _He was just angry, that's all._ She tried to comfort herself, knowing the truth was Ron would not easily forget what had happened between them. She silently cursed herself for stupidly trying to touch him. Of course he hadn't forgiven her and she could only imagine what Harry had said to him. Hermione closed her eyes trying desperately to hold back tears. Her body hurt all over and she was exhausted. Hermione almost thought that the pain and torture she had experienced only a few hours ago was worth it for another chance to be near Ron. He had looked terrible. His face was white and gaunt but she had wanted so badly to touch him. She needed to know that he was actually real and not in her imagination. She had missed him so much that at times she thought about sneaking away to see him, if only for a moment. She missed his laugh, his kisses, and especially how safe she felt with him. She decided she needed to see him, to explain everything.

She moved herself slowly to a sitting position and after a few minutes of trying, Hermione managed to get to her feet. Her muscles ached and burned but she couldn't just let Ron walk away. She needed to explain herself. She didn't know how long they would be stuck in this house and she wanted to clear the air as soon as possible. She walked slowly trying not to strain her muscles too much, wincing at the pain. She was startled when she reached the doorway by a loud thud. Peering around the corner she saw Ron wailing on a kitchen cabinet. He hit it over and over again, frightening Hermione. She noticed all the blood that was coming from his knuckles as he continued to repeat his actions. She thought surely he would stop soon but for two minutes straight Ron pounded into the wood breaking it and making it spread all over the floor. He finally stopped, his chest heaving and his eyes staring at the wreckage. That is, until he looked toward her door. Their eyes met for a long time, both staring not knowing what to say. Ron looked at her with an expression that clearly said _this is what you did to me._

Hermione was torn between two different desires. Her first reaction was to run away and not look at him. Staring at him made her realize her mistake in leaving. It was clear that Ron was not over it and even more clear that she wasn't either. The look in his eyes made her want to cry. He stood facing her, his fists clenched and bloody, every part of him looked strong, unyielding, except for his eyes that showed Hermione just how vulnerable he was toward her. It was almost too hard for Hermione to look at. Her second reaction was to run to him and beg forgiveness but she knew she couldn't. So she stood looking at him like an idiot until he chose to move. He diverted his eyes and pulled out his wand to repair the cabinets. He cleaned his cuts with water but did not heal them with magic.

Hermione approached him slowly, cautious not to upset him.

"Ron?" He grunted but kept washing his cuts. "Ron? I think we need to talk." Ron continued ignoring her. "You have to talk to me sometime." Hermione reached and gently touch his arm causing Ron to pull back as though he'd been burned but he didn't say a word. "Ron, stop it. Stop this silent treatment. This is so childish." Ron didn't even look at her. He walked into the living room and began to pick up his stuff in search of a bedroom for himself. Hermione could only stand and watch him. "Ron I don't deserve your forgiveness, I know that but can you at least let me explain." Ron had to admit he was curious about what Hermione had to say but his pride wouldn't let him give in. He had just destroyed a cabinet because of her, he was in no mood to talk about _why_ she had ditched him.

Ron searched for a room on the exact opposite side of the house and found one much bigger than the one occupied by Hermione. Much to Ron's displeasure, Hermione followed him until she reached the doorway when Ron kicked the door shut behind him. Hermione was once again shut out. Ron turned to look at his room and was pleased with what he saw. It had a king sized bed with beautifully carved bed posts and headboards. Ron wondered vaguely who had once lived here. He took his wand out and began cleaning and organizing fallen items. At this point, he'd do anything to keep him mind off Hermione, even if that meant cleaning.

After awhile Ron stripped off his shirt and pants and laid back in bed. It was unnerving to him that Hermione was under the same roof as him and he could see her at any moment. Having no contact with her for two years and then constant contact was going to be difficult for him. He knew he couldn't last long with the silent treatment. He kept telling himself that he hated her and didn't care about her but he knew it wasn't true. He wanted her to be safe and dead at the same time. It pissed Ron off to know that Hermione got off easy. She didn't have to sort through a mess of emotions. And Harry. Thinking about Harry made Ron want to pulverize another cabinet. Harry had known all along that Hermione was okay. The comment he made about Hermione not telling him because she didn't think he could handle it ran through his mind all night. _Did she think I was too attached to her to let her go? Did she really not trust me?_ Ron looked out the window and noticed the sun rising. He decided that the silent treatment wasn't going to work, he needed his questions answered.

Not feeling tired any longer Ron climbed out of bed, not bothering to throw any clothes on and marched out his door and down the hallway in only his boxers.

"HERMIONE!" He bellowed walking toward her room but before he got there he saw Hermione cleaning the living room. She looked up in surprise. She was still wearing the white t-shirt and jeans Harry had brought her in. "I want to know." He stated intently. "I want to know it all." Hermione blinked, not saying a word. "What?" Ron threw his arms up in the air. "Five hours ago you were all chatty. Now you can't speak?"

"What do you want to know?" Hermione asked calmly. Ron was instantly annoyed by her tone.

"Why did you leave me? Why did you leave like that? Where were you? Why the hell did Harry know? Why didn't you tell me anything?" His voice raised with every question. Hermione drew a deep breath and responded.

"I was assigned a mission, to penetrate the defenses of the remaining Death Eaters and try to get information. The deal was that I left when the letter came. I had already packed my bags and I knew that the letter could come anytime. I knew it'd be dangerous, living with Death Eaters as a muggle-born but it would be a challenge and extremely important."

"Why didn't you tell me." Ron asked angrily.

"Because I knew you would have stopped me." Hermione looked him in the eyes, knowing the truth.

"No, I would not have. It was your job. You had to do it. I would have understood that over anyone else." Ron lied. He knew that if Hermione had told him about the mission he would have done anything in his power to prevent her from going and making someone else go in her place. Then another question popped in his mind. "Why didn't I know about this. I am co-head of the department!"

"Nobody knew."

"Except Harry." Ron interjected showing his jealousy.

"Harry and Shacklebolt and me. That's it."

"I still don't know why you didn't tell me! I would have understood. It was your assignment. You _had_ to do it."

"I didn't have to do it." Hermione stated truthfully. Ron was taken aback at this information. "I wanted to." Ron didn't know what to say he opened and closed his mouth several times before speaking.

"Let me get this straight. You didn't have to take an assignment that could have killed you and you could have told me but you didn't?" Ron was walking closer to Hermione rage shaking in his voice.

"It was a stupid decision and I know that now. I thought I was protecting you."

"Protecting me? I'm not a child Hermione and the fact that you and Harry both treated me like one is very telling about what you two think of me."

"Ron-" Hermione started

"No, Hermione. You put me through so much shit when you left. I woke up the next day expecting to see you next to me but you weren't there. You weren't in the shower, or the kitchen or the living room. There was no note about going to the market, or about lunch with Ginny. Nothing! So I waited all day for you. I owled everyone we knew because something just didn't feel right. Then I went to the ministry and filed a report. I searched everywhere for you. I took a couple of months off work and searched for anyone that might have a grudge against you. I ripped myself apart trying to find you and eventually it just sort of sunk in that you left me because you didn't love me anymore." Ron didn't have enough strength to be furious. He was suddenly exhausted. He couldn't take any more knowledge. He didn't want to have anymore secrets uncovered, except one.

"You know it hurt like hell to see you with your new boyfriend, happy as though nothing had happened."

"Ron nothing happened. He wasn't my boyfriend." Hermione was pleading. She felt worse than she had in her entire life.

"As if I should believe you. You already proved you can lie flawlessly."

"I never slept with him. We kissed once and I told him it wasn't right. Ron I still love you! Nothing happened." She was on the brink of tears.

"Shut up! Shut up! Don't ever say that to me again! I don't think I can talk to you again. What could I possibly say you're a liar and a whore. Maybe you _were_ perfect to go and hang out with those Death Eaters." Ron turned away and began to head towards his room. The 'whore' comment cut Hermione deeply, her cheeks flushed and she was prepared to fight.

"Ron stop!" Hermione was surprised he did. She began advancing toward him. "It wasn't as though you were exactly celibate. I know you fucked around with other women after I left, maybe not right away but I believe Harry said something about a new woman every night. So don't even start spouting your high and mighty bullshit when I didn't even do anything." Ron and Hermione glared at each other standing only a foot apart.

Ron didn't mean for it to happen. He didn't know what came over him. Maybe it was the exhaustion, or the relief that she was back but one moment they were standing a foot apart absolutely furious at one another and the next moment Ron had grabbed her face and crushed his lips against hers. Hermione responded immediately. He pushed her against the wall aggressively and pressed his body against hers, never breaking the kiss. It was though there was some unspoken need between them. Ron could feel her hands on his bare back pulling him close. He grabbed her hips so that they met his. Hermione could feel him through his thin cotton boxers. She slowly moved her hand down his chest but when she reached the waistband Ron abruptly stopped and pulled away, panting. He shook his head and looked at her. "I hate you." He whispered as he turned away and walked to his room, leaving Hermione flushed against the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron hated himself. He couldn't believe that he had so easily gotten caught up in this situation. He had barely spent twenty-four hours with her and he already couldn't control himself enough not to kiss her. _It won't happen again_, Ron thought to himself sternly. He knew that as much as he denied it there was still something there. He was irritated that he couldn't just let it go. Hermione was the only woman he had ever loved and seeing her again stirred up emotions he had tried to push aside. And then it hit him. He had never had a chance to get over Hermione. He had always pushed his feelings to the back of his mind where they lay dormant until a few months ago when she had shown up on his doorstep. The build up had exploded tonight when he had kissed her. _God, it felt so good._ Ron paced up and down his room, debating what he should do. He was torn. He wanted to hate her, to hold a grudge against her forever. She had broken his heart and just admitted that she didn't have to leave, she chose to. On the other hand, he wanted to forget anything had happened and just go back out into the hallway and kiss her senseless.

Ron looked down at his boxers where Hermione's hand had just been. He hadn't wanted to stop her. He had desperately wanted to let his body say all the things he couldn't say. Wouldn't say. Ron supposed that was why he had told her he hated her. Hermione had the ability to confuse him more than anyone he had ever met in his life. "It's not fair!" Ron exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Why the hell does Hermione get to know what she wants? Why do I have to be the fucked up one? This is such bullshit! God damn it!" Ron knew it was psychotic to be yelling to himself but it was all he could do to keep sane.

Normally, he would talk to Harry but that was out of the question. First off, Ron didn't know how he could even get in contact with Harry. Not to mention Ron couldn't decide if he was more pissed at Hermione or Harry. They had both betrayed him but in completely different ways. Ron could barely keep his head above water. The two people who had always known him better than anyone else had deceived him, together. Together. Ron's mind imagined a scene where Hermione and Harry were sitting in Harry's office discussing how they were going to lie to him. _They didn't think I could handle it._ Ron felt ashamed, knowing that they were probably right. He knew that he never would have let Hermione go on that mission. He had cared to much about her to knowingly let her go off and cavort with the remaining Death Eaters. It was too dangerous, and if she got caught…

Ron realized how lucky Hermione was to be alive and walking right now. He figured her body must still be sore, as he could only imagine the torture they must have inflicted on her before Harry intervened or whatever had happened. Ron paused and thought for a moment and realized that he had no idea what had happened in the few hours leading to their arrival at the safe house. He was hesitant to even thinking about asking for any more answers. He had been burdened with so much information in the last twenty four hours he wasn't exactly sure how much more he could handle without having a mental breakdown. _Who am I kidding? I'm already experiencing one._ Ron thought to himself.

Ron sat on the edge of his bed, with his head in his hands remembering the night she had left two years ago.

_**Ron was running late, by about three hours. He apparated into his and Hermione's apartment and quickly set down his briefcase on the table as he looked at Hermione who was vigorously wiping down a counter. She was wearing one of his old maroon Weasley sweaters that was much too big for her and black pajama shorts. She looked fantastic. Where the sweater covered some of Ron's favorite parts of her body the shorts left little to the imagination, and gave him a fabulous view of her shapely legs. He stood admiring her for a moment before walking up slowly behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry I'm late." He moved his lips to her neck sweetly, hoping he might be able to lessen her anger by kissing the spot that he knew that drove Hermione crazy.**_

"_**You should be." Hermione replied sadly, not turning around to face him. "I feel like I never see you anymore." She replied honestly.**_

"_**Hermione, I'm sorry. The department is really busy right now. I tried to come home as soon as I could." He wrapped his arms more tightly around her waist. "You know I'd rather be here with you." **_

"_**Yes I know. I just-" Hermione faltered.**_

"_**You just what?" Ron asked turning her around and looking at her in the eyes. "It's not like we don't have the rest of our lives to make up for those three hours."**_

"_**Right." Hermione uneasily. Ron had missed it at the time. She sighed and smiled. "Well how was it?" She reciprocated his gesture and wrapped her arms around his neck.**_

"_**What?" **_

"_**Work?" She raised her eyebrow at him.**_

"_**I don't really want to talk about work right now." Ron shook his head as he stared down at her body.**_

"_**Why? Did something happen?" Hermione asked a bit concerned.**_

"_**Yes. You chose to wear that." He pointed down at her.**_

"_**What?" Hermione asked looking down at herself obviously confused.**_

"_**You see when you wear those short shorts and my old sweater you look entirely too sexy and my mind can only think about one thing." Ron ran his hands up her sides suggestively.**_

"_**And what's that?" Hermione asked coyly, getting the hint.**_

"_**You know, I'm not very good with words how about I show you." Hermione didn't have a chance to respond as Ron had lifted her up and began carrying her to their bedroom. Once her feet touched the ground Ron pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. He sucked on her bottom lip as his hand slid up her sweater, delighting in the fact that she was wearing nothing underneath. He began caressing her back when she pulled away and looked him in the eyes.**_

"_**You know I love you right?" Ron pulled back so he could get a better look at her.**_

"_**Of course. You know I love you right?"**_

"_**Yes." Hermione replied meekly.**_

"_**Is everything okay?" Ron asked curiously.**_

"_**Yes. It's just Ron, I need to tell you-" Hermione started.**_

"_**What?" Ron was becoming more and more concerned and it was apparent to Hermione.**_

"_**I'm just really happy with you." Hermione forced a smile.**_

"_**You about gave me a heart attack Hermione." Ron hugged her tightly.**_

"_**Sorry." She chuckled humorlessly. She reached up and touched his face and leaned in, kissing him aggressively, as though she suddenly needed him more than ever. She pulled him back onto the bed and…**_

Ron's mind stopped there. It had been the last time they had slept together. It was too painful to even imagine again. He immediately thought, _she had tried to tell me._ "Oh God." Ron said aloud rubbing his face. He leaned back and laid spread eagle on his bed unable to move. Literally, paralyzed by his thoughts. _She had tried to tell me._ The words ran like a marquee across his brains for the rest of the night. He was still angry but he did feel a little better knowing she had at least thought about it. Ron could not get a grip on anything. He was so overwhelmed at the moment he just prayed that sleep would come. He didn't care that it was daytime, he just wanted to succumb to the sweet nothingness of sleep.

Although he lay in bed tossing and turning for about another two hours, Ron finally fell asleep. When he woke up he looked at his watch seeing that it was around 4 a.m. He hadn't realized he was so tired. His stomach rumbled beneath him as he realized his diet for the past two days consisted solely of scotch. He rubbed his eyes, willing himself to forget the dream he had just had. It was of the night Hermione left, except no one was there to hit pause this time as things heated up. He groaned as he remembered the dream. He didn't want to think about anything that involved Hermione naked, with or without him.

He stood up, throwing on a sweater, much like the one Hermione had been wearing in the dream. He hoped that he didn't run into her. He couldn't handle seeing her at this particular moment. He walked cautiously to the kitchen, praying that somehow food had appeared out of thin air, because he knew there had been none before. When he reached the kitchen there was no sign of Hermione. He opened the cabinets slowly, peering around the edges. To his delight it was fully stocked. He looked around hoping to see the source of this glorious gift when Hermione appeared in the hallway. His face instantly fell. She was wearing exactly the same outfit as the dream and memory. She looked up embarrassed and tried to turn away.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Ron yelled outraged. Hermione repeatedly opened and closed her mouth, not really sure how to answer that. "Where did you get that?"

"H-Harry brought some of my s-stuff by along with the food when you were asleep." She spluttered.

"Some of your stuff? Take it off!"

"Excuse me?"

"Take it off! NOW!" Ron didn't know why he was acting so insane but he couldn't help it. He couldn't stand to see her wearing that outfit, he wanted to run away but he knew he would look even more like a psychopath if he did that.

"No!" Hermione said frustrated.

"Hermione. That is my sweater. Take it off!"

"I won't!" Hermione had held onto the sweater for too long to give it up now. She had kept it hidden while she was away, transfiguring it. It had comforted her while she was gone. "It's mine now. You let me have it!" Ron growled in frustration. He stormed toward her as she backed away from him. She was backed up against a wall wishing she had brought her wand with her.

"One last chance." Ron breathed barely two feet away from her pointing a finger at it menacingly. Hermione shook her head, unable to get the words out. Ron raised his eyebrows and plunged. Hermione and Ron were suddenly engaged in a full out wrestling match. They fell to the floor legs and arms flailing Ron quickly over-powered her yanking the sweater over her head but instead of standing up he stared down at her, wearing nothing but her bra and the short shorts he used to love. He sucked in air at the sight of her underneath him and half naked, instinctively he ran his hand down her side. Her skin was soft under his rough and callused hands. Hermione closed her eyes for a brief moment enjoying his touch. Ron stroked for only a moment before he snapped back into reality. He was still pinning her down as he soon realized and jumped off the floor. His chest was heaving.

Hermione took a little time before she stood, crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't scared, she wasn't mad, she was glad for the contact between her and Ron. Earlier he had left her breathless. She had ignored the 'hate' comment thinking he had really been pissed at himself for kissing her but it had still stung. Now she had no idea what to think. _Yes you do._ She thought to herself. She had worn that outfit for the exact reason that pissed Ron off but she hadn't expected him to react so intensely. Now they were standing awkwardly, staring into each others eyes. Neither of them was able to move.

"Just stay away from my stuff! Stay away from me!" Ron yelled suddenly. He picked the sweater up off the floor and stormed out of the room, once again. He knew it would be impossible for the two of them to stay away from one another. But, as much as he hated to admit it, it was going to be damn difficult to keep his mind, and hands, off of Hermione Granger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**___Thank you all so much for reviewing. I really hope to here from more of you soon. Also I am terribly sorry that I haven't been in contact much lately. I've been incredibly busy with work and I have only been able to hurriedly post the new chapters before dashing to work. Not to mention my newly found love for the Twilight Series. So I do apologize for the lack of communication. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Any feedback is appreciated. _**I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Who is fabulous, by the way.**

Ron had learned self control. It had been over a week since he had last spoken to Hermione. He carefully avoided her, never making eye contact. Instead, he had distracted himself by clearing out the library on his side of the house. He had never been one for organization but Ron found that organizing the massive collection of books alphabetically by genre and author took his mind off the tension that enveloped the house. Hermione constantly looked timid and nervous in his presence and it annoyed him to no end. She tried making conversation a few times but he forced himself to ignore her mindless dribble. He didn't care what the weather was like outside or about the leftovers she had stuck in the refrigerator for his benefit. He pretended she was nothing more than empty space. Ron admitted it was hard to ignore her, considering she was persistent as hell but he noticed that lately she had been slower to force him to do anything. Even listen.

Ron chuckled to himself as he found himself in the library once again. Time in the library used to make him irritable but now he found peace. _Maybe Hermione had it right all along._ He thought immediately before he could stop himself. Ron scowled. It pissed him off that he always thought about her. He had tried to think about Rebecca over the last week but now nothing seemed all that special about her. He couldn't figure out why he had been such a fool to think that Rebecca could help him. That anyone could help him.

Ron really hated what he had become over the last week, and if he was being honest, two years of his life. He was a recluse. Here he was hiding in a library and organizing books and at home he was always at the ministry "catching up on work." It was irritating that he had to hide but he felt a little sense of accomplishment after a day of organizing.

"I am so pathetic." He said to himself as he looked down at the book he was holding. He set it on the shelf in its new home and turned to the pile of books teetering precariously on the table beside him. He looked around the room that now looked exquisite, as he spent the entire day before cleaning, the muggle way. Magic seemed too convenient for him these days and doing things "the proper way" always seemed more satisfactory and not to mention it did tend to keep him mind off his problems better when he was scrubbing the floor. Ron opened a window hoping to clear the room of its musty smell when a breeze flew in through the open window. It was freezing and Ron shivered involuntarily.

As Ron went to grab a sweater he heard voices down the hall, coming from the kitchen. At first, he thought Hermione had lost her mind talking to herself before a deeper, male voice responded. Ron instantly recognized it as Harry's voice. Ron's brow furrowed in fury. _How dare he come back, that traitor. _Ron was still irate at the possibility of Harry being so close to him. But curiosity got the best of Ron and he crept closer hoping to hear what they could possibly be talking about. He was the most curious about when he could leave and he wanted to know if there was any news of when he would be allowed to get out of this hell hole but he was too stubborn to ask. As he inched closer he knew they were talking about him. He couldn't make out exactly what they were saying until he reached the room closest to the kitchen and slid in carefully. Ron knew neither of them had seen him but he still waited a moment before he peeked out of the crack the door. He saw the pair sitting across from one another deep into the conversation.

"So he hasn't talked to you at all?" Ron couldn't make out Harry's features because his back was turned to him but he had a very distinct view of Hermione. She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, her chin resting on her knees.

"Well not in the last week. There may have been an incident." Harry cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean an incident? Like a fight?"

"Well I didn't really have a chance to tell you this last time because you were in such a hurry but, well, Ron and I, well we may have kissed." Hermione's voice had lowered with every word and by the time she reached 'kissed', her voice was barely audible.

"Wait! Wha-kissed?" Harry sputtered. Ron frowned as he pictured Harry's mouth dropping. He was still upset with his initial lack of self control with Hermione but he couldn't help but stay close listening to what she would have to say about it.

"Yes."

"How the h-" Harry started. "I'm confused." He threw his hands in the air dramatically.

"That makes two of us." Hermione smiled bitterly. _Good._ Ron thought to himself. _She deserves to be confused._

"Please put this in context." Harry requested.

"Harry I don't even know how it happened. One minute we were fighting about Thomas and whether or not he was my boyfriend and the next second he was kissing me. I don't know. Maybe it was the fact that I reassured him that nothing had happened with Thomas but I don't know." Ron wanted to spit at the name. _Thomas._ He sneered mentally. _What kind of idiotic name is that?_

"Nothing happened?" Hermione shifted in her seat uncomfortably at Harry's posed question. Ron didn't miss the move. He strained his ears even more so he could hear her response. Hermione took a moment to think and bit her lip and sighed before she answered.

"Just once." Ron couldn't tell but he thought Harry must have raised his eyebrow because Hermione answered quickly. "I was so lonely Harry. I missed Ron terribly and Thomas was nice and funny and well…"

"Well what, Hermione?" Harry seemed a little angry and Ron couldn't understand why.

"I stopped him before we, you know…" Harry's voice was calm but concerned as he responded.

"Hermione, how far did it get?" Ron's mind shut down. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to hear about some stranger touching Hermione. He didn't want to know anything. It hurt too much. So, he did the only rational thing he could think of, he ran. He knew that by doing this he gave himself away, he heard the door slam against the wall. He knew Harry and Hermione would now know he had been spying on them but he didn't care. He was trying to get the mental picture of that idiot with his Hermione. _His Hermione._ Ron was surprised that the thought came into his mind.

Once he locked himself in the library, Ron all but ran to the bookshelf grabbing a book at random. He flopped down on the couch and tried to read. He opened to page 132 without thinking. _This is rubbish._ He thought as he looked at the cover. _Moby Dick._ _I'd rather die._ Ron thought. He tossed the book to the side making a mental note to put it back properly, later.

Ron knew he couldn't keep running from his problems. They were here, in the place where he slept. He wasn't going to be able to escape despite how hard he tried. He sat for a moment just thinking and two facts became perfectly clear to him. Firstly, he realized that he couldn't, no matter how badly he wanted to, stay mad forever. The second was harder to swallow. Ron, at that moment became absurdly aware that he'd never stop loving Hermione. He could try as hard as he wanted to escape her but he would never let her go. He was obsessively in love with her. It was ludicrous to think that after it all he could still want her so badly. Not just physically but everything. He wanted everything. His pride was going to get hurt, he was going to know things he wished he didn't, but he couldn't give up on the only person he could ever or would ever be in love with.

Just as Ron's mind came to this realization he heard the door handle shake. Ron knew he had locked it but someone outside had unlocked it magically. Ron stood to brace himself for Harry and Hermione to walk through the door and lecture him on eavesdropping. But he was surprised when Hermione walked through the door. Ron held his breath as he looked at her. She was wearing a fitted tank top and skinny jeans; Muggle clothes that looked exquisite on her. His head was swimming with his new self-revelations.

"Ron, I-" Hermione was soon interrupted.

"Is Harry still here?" Ron asked suddenly. He didn't want to talk anymore. He wanted to act. He could feel these new manifestations rising in his chest. Talking seemed trivial. He wanted her to show him how she was feeling and he wanted to do the same for her. _No more talking._

"No he left." Hermione raised an eyebrow confused. Neither of them seemed to realize that they were slowly walking toward one another.

"Good because I really wouldn't want him here for this." Hermione looked puzzled but Ron just smiled. He closed the gap between them, moving his lips to hers. He thought she might object, tired of him jerking her around. Yet he was thankful when she didn't pull away. He couldn't bear the thought of more distance between them. The kiss was slow and teasing at first. His hands held her face softly and stroked her hair, something he hadn't done in what felt like centuries. Hermione reciprocated, placing her hands on his face as well. His face felt stubbly underneath her soft fingers. It was clear to her that Ron hadn't really cared for himself much lately. She moved her hands to his hair entwining them through the red strands. Hermione wasn't sure how long this would last so she couldn't stop herself. She pulled him tighter, hoping she could stop him from retreating. Ron's lips left hers and moved to kiss down her throat. Hermione bit her bottom lip and sighed.

Ron backed them onto the couch, lowering her slowly beneath him. "You know I'm still furious with you right?" Ron murmured into her ear as he continued kissing her. Hermione nodded, but her eyes were still closed, enjoying the familiar warmth of Ron's hands and lips but she couldn't help but be annoyed at the lack of physical contact between their bodies. Ron was still hovering cautiously over her, his body a few inches from hers. Hermione slid her hands up the back of his shirt pulling him closer. Ron pulled away and smirked down at her.

"What?" Hermione asked irritated. Still chuckling to himself, Ron shook his head and lowered himself onto her. One of his hands remained on her face while the other moved to the base of her shirt sliding over the smooth skin of her stomach and side. The kiss became more urgent as his caresses became needier. He was pulling her hips to his, craving more physical contact. He groaned when she moved her hips against his. She was torturing him. One of his hands moved up and down her thigh wishing he could feel the soft skin underneath the jeans. Hermione sat up slightly, trying to get a better angle as she started tugging at his shirt attempting to get it over his head. Ron sat up pulling her onto his lap, never keeping his eyes off her. He slowly lifted her shirt and bra off. Ron took in every inch of her. He was breathing heavily as he looked at her, half naked and straddling him. His hands moved to cover her breasts. Hermione let out an excited moan when he touched her. _This is really happening._ She thought to herself praying it was the truth. _This is not a dream._ Hermione had missed Ron desperately and his actions tonight served as proof that he would forgive her. Maybe not tonight, but eventually. There was still something there.

Ron suddenly didn't know what he was doing. He felt his hands moving but his brain was frozen. He wanted her so badly that it literally hurt him but he knew that if he slept with her it would be like he had forgiven her. And he hadn't. His body was aching with desire but he knew what he would and wouldn't regret in the morning and he would regret having sex with her. Ron grunted angrily at himself, knowing what he couldn't do and controlling himself with all him might to not do it. It pained him to look at her one last time. He sighed when he dropped his hands and reached for her discarded shirt. And just like that it was over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: **_Sorry if I made the ending a little confusing. They did NOT sleep together. Thank you to all who reviewed… I am sorry that I can't answer more questions about plot because I hate spoilers. But thanks again. Please review! Also let me know if there are anymore questions you have about Hermione's whereabouts that haven't been discussed. I may have forgotten to answer some questions._

**Nerdand1/2**

"I'm sorry Hermione. I can't. I can't do this. I thought I could but I can't." Ron handed Hermione her shirt and bra, diverting his eyes.

"What?" Hermione asked confused. She was clutching her clothes in front of her but made no attempt to put them back on.

"Its going to take awhile before this can go any further." Ron said gently setting her next to him and getting up. He picked up his shirt from the ground and threw it back on angrily. He was furious that his mind had gotten in the way again.

"Is this some kind of sick game, Ronald?" Hermione was aggressively putting her clothes back on; fury was evident in her face.

"I'm sorry?"

"Ron, why do you keep doing this to me? Do you really hate me that much?" Hermione replied forcefully. She was trying desperately to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. She didn't want to cry. She was tired of it. She wanted to get everything out in the open, no more secrets. Crying, she felt, would ruin it no matter how Ron responded.

"What?" Ron turned around perplexed.

"Do you hate me so much that you think it is funny to see me like this? To see me bend to your every whim? This isn't okay Ron. You can't keep doing this! You can't keep stringing me along! I never know what's going on inside your head and it drives me nuts! One minute you are kissing me and the next moment you are pushing me away and telling me you hate me! What is it Ron because you can't have both! I'm tired of feeling this way." They were standing two feet apart now. Hermione was talking to Ron's back but he now turned upon hearing her final line. There was fury etched into every line in his face.

"Oh and what feeling is that Hermione? Confused about everything that is happening around you? Scared with no one to comfort you? Angry that you can't do anything about what's happening to you? Guess what Hermione? Been there, done that. That's exactly how you made me feel when you left. So excuse me if I have shit to work out on my own and I really don't care how my actions are affecting you."

"What is this some sort of punishment? You lead me on so you can show me how _you_ felt?" Hermione didn't know if she should feel angry or guilty. She had felt terrible over the last few weeks. If Ron had felt this way for two years… Her heart dropped into her stomach. Guilt won the battle. She felt guiltier in that moment than she ever had before.

"No, Hermione. Having you around is more like a punishment for me." Ron answered softly, looking at her in the eyes.

"What?" Hermione had no idea what was going on but she felt that at this moment she might get answers.

"Hermione, I can't stay away from you. Haven't you realized? Sometimes I lose my self control and do things that hurt you. I'm sorry for that." Ron looked away from her and down to the floor. "I just hate that when you're around I can't help myself. I turn into a seventeen year old who can't control his hormones again. Don't worry; I think I'll have more control after tonight." He picked up _Moby Dick_ and turned to the bookcase to put it away. He expected her to leave, to storm out of the room but Hermione made no attempt to leave.

"What if I don't want you to have self control?" Hermione whispered placing a hand on his back. Ron sighed and shut his eyes. What could he say? He wanted so badly to turn around and take her against the bookcase. Or on the couch or the floor or to his bedroom. But if he did, what then? Was he supposed to pretend that all was forgiven? Would everything go back to normal without even a mark of resolution? He knew he needed answers and he couldn't give in. He could control himself enough not to do anything. Couldn't he?

"Hermione…" Ron started cautiously turning around.

"Please Ron…" Hermione begged moving her hands up his chest.

"No, Hermione. No." Hermione became irritated quickly as he removed her hands from him.

"What is wrong? If we both want this, why can't we have it?"

"Because I don't trust you!" Ron exclaimed suddenly. Hermione looked like she had been slapped in the face. She knew she had no right to be upset, she deserved this but she couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Ron continued, ignoring her tears for the sake of his sanity. "I keep thinking that when I walk into the kitchen, you'll be gone. I stay away because if you leave again then I'll have expected it. I won't be upset. If I let you in again it will hurt more when you leave. I don't want to go through all of that shit again. It was hard enough the first time." Ron hadn't realized until that moment that that was exactly how he had been feeling. Even now, since he had seen her again, he knew that it would hurt like hell if she left.

"What can I do?" Hermione choked out softly. Ron debated internally for a minute before replying slowly.

"I need to know… everything. No more lies. No more secrets. Everything. Maybe then, I can try to get over this but not knowing where you've been has tortured me every day for the last two years." Hermione swallowed hard at his request. She knew that this day would come sometime but she wasn't sure how prepared she was for how he would react. She knew there would be a lot of yelling and fighting. _But I can do this._ She thought. _Ron's worth it._

"Okay. Where do you want me to start?" Hermione sat down on the couch and motioned for him to sit beside her.

"I'll stand." Ron replied firmly. He didn't want to sit next to her. He wanted to be as far away as possible because he didn't want to have a sudden urge to comfort her during the story. He wanted to be allowed to be cold and unfeeling and selfish for just this one moment. "Who gave you the order and why did you take it?" It seemed like a good starting point for Ron.

"The minister gave it to me and I took it because Roberts was involved." Ron knew exactly what significance that name held to Hermione. Trent Roberts had been the Death Eater responsible for the death of Hermione's parents. He had tortured and killed them in an attempt to find her and eventually Harry. Roberts wanted to make Harry pay for destroying his master but he also wanted to replace him in his quest to rid the magical world of "un-pure" blood.

"Oh my god Hermione. Do you have any idea how stupid that was? How easily you could have been killed? Roberts knows who you are!" Ron replied exasperated.

"I know. I know. But the deal was I would stay in a lower rank and work my way up. Once I got close enough to when I was going to actually speak to Roberts, I would let the ministry take over. I would have collected enough information on the major players by that time and so there would be no problem finding and arresting Roberts. Not to mention most of the people I met were so young they couldn't have possibly known who I was. Let alone have ever met me. No. These were new recruits. Roberts was trying to take Voldemort's place."

"You are so stupid Hermione. What if you met a Lestrange? Or a Goyle? Then what? Were you going to apparate away as fast as you could? They would know you. Those _people_ know you." Ron was shaking with fury. He didn't know why the hell she hadn't thought about this. He realized how incredibly lucky she _was_ to be alive. Anybody could have known her in that circle. Anybody.

"It was a chance I was willing to take."

"God damn it Hermione. But why you? Why did _you_ have to go? Letting a personal vendetta get in the way of making a sane decision? That hardly seems responsible."

"I was offered the job and I took it. I knew I would do the best job in taking Roberts down." Hermione was very business-like when she talked about this. It was like she was trying not to be emotionally connected to the situation. It unnerved Ron to see this side of her.

Ron didn't know what to say. He couldn't _say_ anything. He couldn't defend himself any longer. If he had known all this there would have been no way he'd let her go. He would have thrown all logic in the ministry's face and pulled rank and denied the request. He would not have allowed Hermione to walk into a death trap.

"What the fuck is wrong with Harry?!" Ron shouted suddenly startling Hermione.

"Wha-what?"

"Why the hell would he let you do that? He knows better than anyone how dangerous that was! Why would he let you risk your life doing a job that someone who wasn't as high-profile as you could do?"

"He tried to stop me Ron. He really did. But I told him it was something I had to do. Roberts killed my parents and I wanted to be the one who brought him down. Nobody would understand that more than Harry. He wasn't happy but he understood." Hermione paused before she continued. She braced herself for what she was about to say. "_You_ wouldn't have let me go."

"You're fucking right I wouldn't have let you go!" Ron spat, furious. "There is no way in _hell_ I would have let the woman I loved run into the arms of a Death Eater! I cared too much about you to let you go and die for something that wasn't worth the risk!" Hermione couldn't help but notice the use of the past tense. The words _cared_ and _loved_ stung.

"I know. That is one reason why I didn't tell you."

"_One_ reason? There are more?" Ron asked incredulously. Hermione nodded before continuing.

"I didn't want them to find you."

"What?" Ron asked confused.

"I didn't want you to be involved. I wanted to disappear so they couldn't read your mind for information, in case I was found out. I didn't want you to get hurt." Hermione was whispering and wiping away a fresh batch of tears from her cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

Ron wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to comfort her and tell her he understood but he didn't want to give in. So he compromised by lowering his voice and staying put behind the desk.

"I could have handled myself Hermione." Ron said softly.

"You say that now but what if there were a lot of them? You wouldn't have been able to take five or ten or them! I did what I thought was best."

"Best for you maybe." Ron replied irritated.

"Best for both of us." Hermione looked down at her knees and picked at a loose thread on her jeans.

"Sneaking off in the middle of the night was not what was best for both of us!" Ron yelled. "God Hermione I would have rather known you were on a mission, no matter how stupid it was than not know anything! When I saw you in the tea shop it was like seeing a ghost! I was terrified! When you left…" Ron shook his head, closing his eyes. He opened them again. "It was hell." She was at loss for words. She wasn't sure what to say so she said the only thing she could.

"I'm so sorry, Ron." Hermione looked at the ceiling now. "I know it's stupid but I knew I was not making the wisest choice and I didn't want that choice to hurt you." Hermione looked him in the eyes.

"Well too late for that." Ron laughed humorlessly.

"You know what I mean." There was a moment of pause while they just looked at each other. Ron looked at her. She was vulnerable and tired but she was ready to answer anything else he wanted to know and she was ready to put up with any snide comments he might have for her.

"Yes, I do..." He fought the urge to make a smart comment but he bit his tongue. He was tired of fighting. He was exhausted. He just wanted it to all be over. He didn't want to deal with it anymore but a part of him still would not let him give in. It would not forget the past.

"So what now?" Hermione asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know Hermione. I just need time to think." Ron thought that was a legitimate excuse. He _did_ need time to think. He knew now that Hermione had done what she thought she had to in order to protect him but he still couldn't help but resent her for it. Hermione stood up and walked toward him. Ron was caught off guard when she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. He was surprised to find himself wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. She smelled wonderful and her body felt soft against his. Hermione looked up at Ron, her eyes were pleading him.

"I am so sorry. I really hope you can forgive me… someday." Ron didn't reply. He didn't have a chance. Hermione had pressed her face to his chest once again, allowing him the option to not respond. And there they stood just holding each other. Ron wasn't sure how long it was before he pulled away. Five minutes? An hour? It wasn't important. He only knew that once he did, it felt wrong to let go. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he knew something had changed between them.

_**Author's Note:**_ _I know that it wasn't the most entertaining chapter but it needed to be said. The next chapter will pick up, I promise._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Note:** Thank you to all who reviewed! Please keep it coming! So this is a little less intense than the last chapter but I hope you like it! Enjoy!_

_**Nerd and 1/2**_

Ron sat in a plush chair in the library pretending to read. He peeked over the top of his book to stare at Hermione who was currently curled up on the couch, actually reading. He was studying her intently. She had her eyes furrowed into a frown at the moment and was biting her lip. Her hair gracefully grazed her cheek obscuring part of his view. Ron's fingers itched to touch her face and tuck the strands behind her ear. He continued staring at her as his mind wandered. He thought of his current situation in life. The last few weeks had been the best Ron had had in months. Not only had Hermione and he refrained from fighting, Harry hadn't shown up. Ron had long ago decided that he needed to talk to Harry and ask him what the hell he had been thinking but he hadn't had the opportunity recently. Instead he had started the long road of forgiveness toward Hermione. It had been much easier to accept her apology than he had thought it would be. He didn't kid himself into thinking that all was well, but he knew he was certainly on his way to being happy again.

Ron wasn't sure, but he thought that maybe if he and Hermione weren't stuck inside the house they would be considered dating again in the eyes of the outside world. They ate all of their meals together and Hermione had taken to helping Ron organize the library. They also shared an occasional kiss. Ron internally groaned at the thought. He didn't just want an occasional kiss but every time it would become too intense or Hermione hinted that she wanted more, he pulled away and stopped it. He couldn't explain why but he kept holding himself back. He could tell Hermione was getting annoyed with his new found celibacy but she hadn't said anything yet. He wanted to apologize but he knew that would only make him sound stupid. He was just starting to trust her again and he was terrified of what sleeping with her would mean. It was his last bargaining chip. If he didn't use it, he wouldn't be so hurt if they left this place and Hermione left him again. Basically, he knew he petrified to be so close to her again. _But I'm working on it._ Ron thought to himself.

Ron continued looking at her, not knowing that she too, was pretending. Hermione's mind was relatively on the same page as Ron's. She could feel his eyes boring into her but she refused to look up. Hermione knew that if she looked up she would see the desire in his eyes; the desire he wouldn't let himself fulfill. Sometimes she just wanted to shake him. Sometimes she was so frustrated she didn't want to be understanding. She just wanted him to give in. She knew she was being horrible but the way he kissed her, the way he touched her made her want him even more. She had never been on this side of the issue with Ron before now. Ron had always been the one to be up for it anytime. When they were both virgins, he had been the one ready first. Hermione was the one who had wanted to wait. _Of course he had been patient and never pressured you._ Her mind replied. It was true. Ron had always been a perfect gentleman about sex and although she was sure he had sometimes felt annoyed or strained when she had pushed him away he had never displayed his irritation as Hermione had done the last couple of times.

She couldn't help herself. Whenever she would try anything more than kiss, he would stop her. They had gotten further on the library couch the day that she had told him everything, than they had in the last few weeks. She yearned for that feeling again, the feeling of skin against skin, his fingertips caressing her back. Having Ron pressed up against her heat penetrating fabric was torture. On more than one occasion she had tried desperately to yank the shirt over his head or unbutton her top just to get some contact but every time he had stopped her. It was infuriating. She wanted him so badly that she almost wished she had enough will power to cease even kissing him. Almost. Kissing him and knowing it wouldn't go any further was masochism. She couldn't help herself. She had to keep trying. Right?

Hermione finally looked up at Ron who smiled at her instead of looking away quickly which he usually did. She smiled back and stared. Ron set his book down and made his way toward her. He knelt down beside her, still smiling and kissed her softly on the lips and pulled away to look at her. It was a sweet enough kiss but Hermione immediately wanted more. She looked back at him, placing a hand on his cheek and brought his lips back to hers once again. Ron responded as she hoped he would, slipping his tongue into her mouth and letting the heat rise. She pulled him closer and Ron surprised her by pushing her down so that she was no longer in a sitting position but lying down.

He slowly joined her on the couch, his weight lightly pressing down on her. Hermione was in heaven. He never did this, maybe this was a sign. A sign that they could finally be together. Her hips arched to meet his pressing against his groin and causing a groan from him but to Hermione's delight he didn't push her away. One of his hands steadied himself above her while the other moved cautiously along her ribcage. His mouth left hers to trail kisses down her neck and collarbone and Hermione licked her lips and let out a soft sigh of pleasure. Hermione took a risk by sliding her hand underneath his shirt and attempting to remove it. Hermione could barely contain her excitement when not only did he let her but he pulled away and helped her remove hers as well. Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips just as he pressed himself more firmly against her. She could feel his erection pressing against her and against her better judgment, tried pushing her luck further. Her hands left Ron's back and she pressed her bottom against the couch allowing room for her hands to move to the button of his jeans. Ron tensed and Hermione instantly wished she could take it back. One of his hands moved to hers, removing them from his jeans.

"Hermione…" Ron said cautiously pushing her hands away and looking down at her. _And there it is,_ Hermione thought. _The sting of rejection._ She wasn't sure what to say so she said the only thing she could think of.

"What?"

"This isn't a good idea." Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance and Ron decided to continue. "I can't." He shook his head pleadingly.

"You can't? You can't?" Hermione repeated, anger rising with each word. She pushed him away and stood up, retrieving her shirt. "What do I have to do for you to want me again Ron? Why won't you just have sex with me? All we ever do is kiss like two teenagers. It's driving me crazy!"

"I just don't know why this is such a big deal." Ron said calmly bowing his head as he continued sitting on the couch.

"Sure it isn't big deal for you! You didn't abstain for two years!" Hermione spat. Ron tried to keep calm by inhaling deeply and stood up too.

"Hermione those women were just-" He tried to reach out to her, grabbing her arm but she yanked out of his grasp

"Just what? For sex? Why don't you want me?" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione!" Ron said yelling. "I don't just want to fuck you! I could have cared less about those women. If we have sex, you and me," he paused as though thinking of what to say, "it won't be purely physical. It will mean something and you know that it will."

"Why can't it mean something? What is your problem with forgiving me? You know how sorry I am! Why don't you want me?" She kept repeating the question hoping for some sort of response. She couldn't bear it if she had destroyed any chance of happiness she could have with Ron.

"Is that a joke?" Ron looked at her incredulous.

"Is what a joke?" Hermione asked genuinely confused.

"Why don't I want you?" Ron repeated in disbelief. "Hermione I want you so bad it is literally killing me to keep pushing you away." He clenched his fists, a pained look spread across his face as he breathed in deeply. Hermione couldn't help but blush and loose a little composure.

"Then why, Ron?" She reached out and touched his arm. He pulled away and took a few steps back, shaking his head.

"What is it? What could possibly stop you then?" Her voice, soft a moment ago turned hard again.

"Hermione, this isn't easy for me! I have all of this anger and resentment and for what? Nothing! You did what you thought was best and now I can't be mad! I have two years worth of frustration to sort out and I'm not sure how to!"

"Well, what can I do Ron?" She shrieked. "Because I'm so-" She shook her head and decided not to continue.

"So what?" Ron asked angrily. "Frustrated? Me too! My body is screaming at me to just do it all ready! To give in to temptation and just do it. It's a hard day when one part of you is telling you to do one thing and the other part wants the complete opposite thing."

"And what does this part want?" She asked delicately. Hermione moved toward him and he flinched as she placed a hand on his chest. Ron shook his head and chuckled softly.

"That part is more confused than the rest of me."

"Will you ever stop hating me?" She whispered looking at him.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked exasperated. "I'm fucking in love with you!"

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione flung her arms around him burying her head into his still bare chest.

"Haven't you figured that out yet, you idiot?" He smiled into her hair and wrapped his arms around her. She pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"I love you too…" She said before pressing her cheek against his again.

"I know, Hermione."

"I'm so sorry I've been acting like such a scarlet woman lately." She joked.

"Well I can't blame you for trying." He snorted pulling her tighter.

"I just… I just missed you so much." Ron didn't respond for awhile, he just held her.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm…" She murmured into his chest.

"What if we did sleep together? Maybe not in a sexual way but actually sleep? I miss having you in my bed." Hermione pulled away again and looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Sleep together but just sleep?" She asked, skeptical. Ron nodded. "Is _that_ what you call a compromise?" She questioned.

"Take it or leave it." Ron said sternly.

"Consider it taken." Hermione responded quickly.

"Bed then?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Let me grab some pajamas and I'll meet you in your room." Ron nodded and Hermione sprinted toward her room. She knew that she had to have something sexy to wear. A teddy or a silk nightgown, something! She felt a little guilty to want to tease him but the thought of spending every night next to Ron, fully clothed? No, she would do this the right way. Tease him, till he gave in. Hermione had almost reached her bedroom door when she heard Ron's voice.

"Hermione?" His voice was begging. "Please. Be nice." Hermione pouted to herself. He had seen right through her. So instead of reaching for her tantalizingly short night dress with the slit on one leg she reached for a pair of silk pajama pants and a tank. She slipped into them before making her way towards Ron's room. Ron was sitting in bed reading, a pair of boxers on and shirtless. Ron looked up from his book and instantly frowned.

"I said be nice."

"This _is_ nice, Ronald. Besides look at you, bare-chested and covered in thin cloth."

"This is how I sleep."

"Well I normally sleep naked so consider yourself lucky." Hermione claimed throwing her hands in the air.

"You do not!" Ron declared.

"How would you know?" Hermione inquired. Ron's eyes narrowed.

"Just get into bed." Ron ordered.

"That's what I like to hear." Hermione smirked.

"I'm beginning to rethink this decision." Ron grumbled as Hermione slid into bed next to him.

"If you think this is bad. Just wait…" Hermione whispered into his ear. Ron wanted to shout at her to get out but something about the way she said made him horribly curious. Hermione noticed that he didn't respond. _Maybe it is possible to seduce Ronald Weasley._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors Note:**__ I apologize for the lack of an update last week two weeks. I've posted today and there WILL be another chapter posted early on Wednesday as an apology. I wanted to clarify that Hermione and Ron have been living in the house for about two months and it's been about a month since Harry has visited. I hope you enjoy. Sorry about the wait. Please review. I love reading what y'all have to say. Enjoy_

_**Nerd and 1/2**_

Ron turned slightly in his bed as he awoke. He felt Hermione's arm thrown across his chest and smiled. He moved his hand up her back and over her hair as she continued to sleep. Ron was afraid to shift his body for fear that he wouldn't be able to see her this way for a long time. Hermione always woke up before him and immediately got out of bed. Normally she would sit in the corner chair and read but she didn't stay near him. He would wake up to see her curled up in a ball either smiling or frowning at the latest part of her book.

Hermione moved closer to him brushing a leg across his hips. Ron all but gasped at the contact. This minimal action made him painfully aware that it had been months since he had been with a woman. Having Hermione near him every night was a constant reminder of what he was denying himself. Hermione gave a contented sigh and caressed his chest and stomach, still asleep. She moved again, her leg stroking back across his most sensitive area slower this time. Ron groaned as a thought crossed his mind suddenly.

"You are not asleep." Ron looked up at the ceiling. He felt Hermione smile against his chest.

"So?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You are devious. Pure evil, darling."

"Maybe I wouldn't be if you didn't fight me so hard." She was pressuring him and she knew it but Hermione was dying inside. It had been weeks since she and Ron started sleeping together. The thing that irritated her was they were only sleeping and she had done everything in her womanly powers to change that. She desperately wanted to feel his arms wrapped around her, skin against skin. She wanted to feel his hot breath against her face. Being around him filled her mind with the most erotic and tantalizing ideas that nearly drove her crazy. Barely a moment passed that she was not imagining herself in compromising positions with Ron. Ron's sigh brought her back from her mind that was racing with vivid images.

"Ron, it has been weeks since we started sleeping together. I don't know what more I can do." Ron seemed to contemplate her statement for a moment. He wasn't sure what was holding him back. Maybe he was holding on to more resentment than he actually cared to consciously admit. He and Hermione had had no fights in the last few weeks, but he still couldn't come to terms with the fact that she'd left him. He felt somehow less manly because of his inability to just do it already. He wanted to. Lord knows, he wanted to but he kept getting the feeling that it wasn't the right time or place. He didn't want her to worry if he'd be there when they left here and he definitely didn't like how persistent she'd been about the whole thing. He was beginning to question her motives.

"I don't know why this is such a big deal." Ron whispered. His arm was still around her. He felt her shift slightly.

"I suppose its not." Hermione sighed. She began to extract herself from him and leave the bed.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked suddenly, grabbing her arm.

"Ron I can't pretend that it isn't killing me to be around you anymore. I realize you don't trust me and I _completely_ understand that but I can't do this to myself anymore." With that she wrenched from his grasp, picked up all of her clothes and personal care items that had collected in his room and exited. She said nothing as she took her leave.

"God damn it." Ron gritted through his teeth. He lay on his bed utterly perplexed, mulling over the last few moments. What was he supposed to do now? Should he just give in to what she wanted? What in fact, he wanted as well? It seemed unfair that she should act this way toward him. In his mind he _did_ trust her. He _did know_ that she would be there after they left. So why was he acting this way? Why was he punishing himself as well as her? And then it hit him. He was punishing her. He knew how badly she needed reassurance that he trusted her but he just couldn't give it. It was his pathetic attempt at payback and it was failing miserably. He resolved himself to work on that nasty habit as he continued to stare at the ceiling.

Later on in the day Ron made his way to the library, continuing on his month long project. He had hoped Hermione would join him but as he spent hours sorting and organizing books he realized she wasn't coming. Ron sighed and looked at the clock. It was nearly six and about the time they normally ate dinner. Supplies were running low and in the back of Ron's mind that signified the reappearance of his former best friend, Harry Potter.

Ron wasn't exactly sure what he would say to Harry when he saw him again but he knew that it was very possible that Harry would end up with a broken nose or at least a bloody lip. _No, I'll be civilized._ Ron thought to himself, knowing his temper had been kept in check far too long not to be tested to its limits during Harry's visit. Ron had felt betrayed by Hermione but it was absolutely nothing compared to the deceit Harry had inflicted. More than anything, Ron hated to be caught as a fool and Harry had lied to him, profusely.

Ron was embarrassed that both his best friends had thought he couldn't cope with decisions that needed to be made. Hermione had done what she needed to do in order to exact revenge upon the man who took both her parents away from her forever. He understood that and he was beginning to accept that she was trying to protect him. But Harry, on the other hand, had absolutely no excuse for his actions. Harry had said he wasn't _allowed_ to say anything but when Ron remembered all of the things Harry had done that he wasn't _allowed_ to do in the past, Ron became infuriated. _You'd think that his best friend's peace of mind could have been given the same priority as sneaking out at night to see what Barty Crouch was doing at school._

Ron had spent the better half of a year either drunk or in a frenzy searching for where she might be. Harry had rarely said anything, now that Ron thought about it. He had normally said something along the lines of "I'm sure she's fine," or "If she left, I'm sure she knows what she's doing and it has nothing to do with you," as he helped many a drunk and distraught Ron to bed. And after everything Harry had seen Ron go through, seen him nearly fall to pieces, he said nothing. Harry had known all along, that she was fine and where she was. Maybe not safe, but alive. _That_, in Ron's opinion, was unforgivable.

Ron placed a book on the shelf and then sank to the couch. He leaned over and picked up a discarded book and turned it over in his hand. He ran his fingertips over the cover, the feel of worn leather underneath his hand. He had begun to love the smell of old books, the scent was comforting. He leaned down to delight in the fragrance.

"Are you _sniffing_ that book?" Hermione was leaning against the door and was smiling softly, amusement light in her eyes. She had her arms folded but Ron assumed this was a concession.

"You like new parchment, I like old books." He replied softly, setting the book on a corner table. He rested his elbows on his knees and took a deep breath. Hermione pushed herself from the doorframe and moved to take a seat on his immediate left.

"You remembered that?" Hermione smiled.

"Of course." He avoided her eye contact and looked straight ahead.

"Ron, I'm sorry." She closed her eyes and opened them again before looking at him. Ron nodded, realizing he didn't want her to be sorry. He didn't want to be _this_ guy anymore. He didn't want to be the guy who punishes people for past mistakes or expects apologies for stupid things. He didn't want to be bitter anymore. He didn't want to bear the weight of resent, it was wasting time. He didn't want to be this way, so he wouldn't, he decided suddenly as Hermione stood up again.

"Are you coming to dinner?" She bit her lip.

"Would you mind terribly if I didn't?" Hermione's face paled a little as she shook her head. Ron stood up and walked over to her. He put his hand on her waist and pulled her close. He leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. "Hermione, I am so tired of restraining myself from doing something that I am desperate to do." His hand slid up her side, gently pulling at the fabric. He leaned his head closer to whisper huskily in her ear. "You know, I don't do well with self-control and you are doing a magnificent job or trying to break mine." Hermione was caught off guard and grinned before pulling his face down to meet hers. Ron pecked her lips and held her close to him before pulling away. Before she could say a word he swept her into his arms and carried her down the hall to his room.

Once inside he gently set her on her feet. Ron looked into her eyes, silently asking for permission. Hermione's eyes met his and pulled him closer. He bowed his head toward her and felt her lips softly pressed against his. Recently their kisses had been fierce and frantic; Hermione trying to break down Ron's resistance and Ron fighting back with all his might. This time Ron wanted and needed to take his time. He wanted to make the most of this moment. He wanted to do it justice. Hermione's hands traveled to the base of his shirt and slid a hand underneath. Her fingertips teased his skin and left him wanting more. He pulled away long enough to pull his shirt over his head. His mouth moved to her ear as he began unbuttoning her shirt slowly. As more skin became exposed he moved his mouth to meet it. Hermione gently tugged his hair and sighed. Once he freed Hermione of the shirt he brushed his thumb against the fabric of her bra, teasing her. Hermione moaned as she leaned closer to him. He moved his mouth to hers as he gently released her of her bra. Silently it slid to the floor and Hermione moved closer to him, their skin both radiating with desire. Ron's mind was clouding, he couldn't think of anything other than Hermione.

Ron moved his lips slowly away from hers. He swept her hair off her shoulders with one hand and stroked her face. His other traveled across her flat stomach and settled on her waist. He began to trail kisses across her jawbone and along her neck, taking in the scent of her. His blood was boiling and he didn't think he could keep teasing her. It was absolutely taking all of his energy not to press her to the bed and have his way with her right this instance. But Hermione deserved more than that. He continued kissing her neck and shoulder while both of his hands went to the buttons of her jeans. Tugging softly they reached the floor.

Hermione was positively shaking. She wasn't sure if her limbs could hold on much longer. She clung to him for support hoping to gain some sort of control over herself but making herself closer to Ron did nothing to suppress her desire. Ron obviously sensed this because he began backing her to the bed. She sat gently on the end while Ron leaned over her his hands, resting on either side of her hips. His body was no longer touching her and Hermione feared that he was about to attempt an escape. She rested her hands on his back feeling the muscle tense there she attempted to pull him closer.

"I'm not going anywhere." Ron smirked pulling away and looking her in the eyes. Hermione frowned at his tone and yanked at his jeans, angrily. He replied teasingly, "I didn't mean to upset you but I suppose there are worse ways for you-" Ron was momentarily at a loss for words. Ron had suddenly realized that Hermione had not only removed his pants but his boxers as well and she was touching him in a way that should be illegal. He swallowed hard and tried to choke out the rest of his sentence, "-to take out your anger."

"Shut up Ron." _As if I could possibly say anything intelligent right now._ Ron thought to himself. Ron pushed Hermione gently back against the bed and moved lay beside her. Ron sat up and slowly pulled her last bit of clothing slowly down her legs. Ron groaned at the sight of Hermione completely naked in front of him. Hermione's eyes were glazed over with desire when she sat up and pulled him back down. The feel of their bodies completely naked against one another was better than he had remembered. Ron knew that this was not the time for foreplay.

He looked down at her as she wrapped her legs around him and arched to meet him, silently begging him. Ron looked down at her, noticing, for the first time, how anxious she was._ She thinks that I am going to stop now?_ Ron almost laughed at the ludicrous idea. He moved his lips to kiss her one last time, reassuring her, before he lifted her hips to meet his. Ron steadied himself above her and she moaned as he entered her. Ron groaned and mentally scolded himself for waiting so long, being with Hermione was better than he remembered. He held himself above her, wanting to look at her as he moved inside her. Her eyes looked back into his, possessing him. He couldn't have looked away if he had wanted to. If Ron had been doubtful of Hermione before, there was no chance that he could now. He would rather die than believe the woman he was looking at would ever leave him again.

Ron's rapid breathing matched his thrusts as he began to feel her trembling beneath him and her muscles clenching around him. Ron was about to lose all control, his body begging him for release but he wouldn't give himself into temptation. He quickened his pace long enough to feel Hermione's chest heave upwards toward him and he could here her moan in his ear as she climaxed. Ron was relieved. He hadn't been sure he would be able to hold out much longer without slowing down and being an absolutely terrible lover. But with a few more thrusts of his hips Ron gave his body what it had been screaming for the last couple of months.

He collapsed gently onto Hermione and gently kissed her neck and shoulders, tasting the sweat on his lips. It was an immensely satisfying gesture. _I caused that_, he thought smugly. He felt Hermione's hands absentmindedly stroked his back and her legs still stayed wrapped around him, holding him there. His breathing started to return to normal after a few moments and he slowly moved his head from the crook of her neck so that he could see her face. Her eyes had been facing the ceiling until she looked at him. Ron brushed a thumb across her cheek and over her bottom lip. Her lips were red and swollen and irresistible. He moved his head toward hers, his lips lightly brushing hers. Ron lifted his head to speak

"Hermione I-" The voice was not his. He turned his head quickly to see Harry staring horrified in the doorway. Harry swung around as fast as he could with his back turned. Harry cleared his throat, uncomfortable. "I need to talk to you. Immediately. It's about Thomas." Harry finished.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Authors Note:**__ I hope you enjoy! Please review if you read. I love hearing what you have to say._

Hermione was stricken with fear. _Thomas? What could he possibly want? He turned me in. He was there when they beat me. Was he after me?_ Questions ran through her mind before she realized she was laying naked still. She reached for some clothes or a sheet but realized Ron had already worried about that. She was covered with a sheet and Ron was on his way to grabbing their clothes.

"What-" Hermione started but was interrupt by a furious Ron.

"Oy! This isn't Hermione's room and you know that! What gives you the right to go storming in here?"

"It's urgent and besides I heard you were sleeping in the same bed now."

"You heard?" Ron asked appalled. "Don't tell me-" Ron started, realization sweeping across his face. Hermione was curious as she started to collect her clothes and put them back on.

"Yes. Can I turn around now?" Harry asked impatiently bending over to pick up Hermione's shirt and handing it behind him.

"I can't believe this!" Ron yelled and Harry turned around, avoiding eye contact with Hermione, who had already redressed and was flushed with embarrassment.

"Ron, what did you expect? This is a _safe house._" Harry questioned tiredly.

"Well I'm the god damned co-head of the auror department. I thought I could have a little respect for Christ's sake!"

"Exactly! Thus, more protection. Nobody gets this many visits from ministry employees checking on their well being. You should have realized that."

"I wish they would have sent someone else!" Ron roared.

"What is going on?" Hermione yelled. She had been trying to cut in for the last two minutes without any luck.

"The house is tapped. You know, what's the muggle word? Bugged? They can see everything that happens here. _And_ thanks to _Harry_" Ron pointed at him. "They probably just saw everything that happened here just now." Hermione's face turned a deeper shade of crimson.

"Everything?" She whispered, mortified. Ron nodded, his eyes were dangerous as they turned to Harry. This was not how she had wanted her reunion with Ron to go, with people watching. She groaned and sat on the bed with her head in her hands. Her face felt as though it were on fire.

"How could you do this to Hermione?" Ron played to Harry's guilt, trying to get over his own. He knew he should have realized but he hadn't even thought of anything besides himself.

"I thought you would have realized!" Harry pointed angrily. Ron said nothing because he knew Harry was right.

"_I_ didn't know." Hermione said. "_I_ didn't realized that people would be watching us." Hermione choked out.

"I'm sorry." Harry said bowing his head. "I-"

"Why are you here?" Ron snarled.

"Well one, I thought you'd like some more food and two I need to talk to you two about another guest in this house."

"Excuse me?" Ron grunted, disbelieving.

"What does this have to do with Thomas?" Hermione asked solemnly.

"Who's Thomas?" Ron asked curiously but Harry ignored him.

"He's the guest." Harry and Hermione stared at each other for a long time. Hermione sat in disbelief and Harry gave her a knowing look.

"Who's Thomas?" Ron repeated. He was irritated. He was once again left out and he hated the feeling.

"Hermione?" Harry motioned at Ron, indicating he wanted her to tell him.

"He was my partner while I was undercover." Hermione looked down at her hands, not saying anymore. She picked at her cuticles, hoping for a distraction, so she didn't need to meet Ron's eyes.

"There is no auror under the name of Thomas." Ron stated, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"No but there is a death eater." Hermione looked into his eyes and grimaced. Immediately Ron's nostrils flared as he put two and two together. That was the death eater that Harry and Hermione had been discussing, the one that Hermione had almost slept with, the one from the tea shop. A sudden wave of nausea hit him and he felt like emptying his stomach. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to steady himself.

"Explain." It was all he could manage to say. He supposed he shocked them by not yelling, but as pathetic as it was, he was getting used to being disappointed. The statement wasn't directed at anyone in particular and he hadn't reopened his eyes. He didn't want to look at either of them.

"Thomas and I were both in the lower ranks and we did minimal work, like recruiting and such. We, ah, lived together and, ah, he was the one you saw me with the day at the tea shop. He became suspicious after I visited you. He must have followed me but I have no idea how. Anyway, he turned me in and that is how I ended up off the assignment and here with you." Hermione thought it best to be brief. The sudden end of her friendship with Thomas hurt her more than she cared to admit. He had been her only friend for two years.

"He didn't turn you in," Harry replied solemnly. "As soon as he saw them beating and torturing you, he turned himself into the ministry and told us everything he knew about Roberts."

"Why would he do that? Are you sure it isn't a trap? Is it safe for him to be here?" Hermione shrieked.

"We used veritaserum while questioning him. He isn't spying for anyone anymore." Harry had been there during the questioning and every step that had occurred throughout the process. He didn't want either of his best friends to get hurt and he refused to let there be a chance for any sort of revenge to befall him.

"Why would this _man_ do that?" Ron spat, his eyes open again. Harry looked at the floor and Ron seemed to understand his silence. _He loves Hermione,_ Ron thought immediately.

"Why here Harry? Why can't he be somewhere else?" It wasn't Ron who spoke, it was Hermione.

"I think he'd go crazy without someone to talk to." Harry said meekly. Ron let out a roar of irritation.

"No! No!" Ron kept repeating. "I'm not going to have some ex-death eater that is in love with Hermione, roaming freely in the same house as me!"

"I can assure you I can be quite friendly." Thomas stepped into the room commanding respect. He stood only a few inches shorter than Ron and was wearing a bemused expression. Ron quickly sized him up. He took note of his dark, brown hair and his olive skin. He was handsome, there was no denying that but as he continued to stare he couldn't help picturing Hermione in his arms. The image sickened him and another wave of nausea poured through him.

"Thomas Meyer, this is Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger." Harry pointed at them cordially. "Although I'm sure you remember Hermione better as Jackie Cole." Thomas nodded briefly his mouth twisted in a tight knot. He forced a smile and turned to shake hands with the two of them. Ron utterly refused and looked repulsed at the thought. Hermione on the other hand just looked perplexed.

"Thomas, why are you here? You turned me in." Thomas opened his mouth to speak but Harry interjected.

"He didn't turn you in, Hermione."

"Then how did they find out who I was?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. She didn't seem angry like everyone expected, just curious.

"I told Sal that I thought something was wrong with you. After that day you went for a walk, which I can only assume was _not _a walk, you acted strangely distant. I didn't know what had happened. It seemed like an innocent concern to voice at the time. Had I known Sal was going to go to Roberts, I never would have told him." Thomas took a step forward and kneeled in front of Hermione. "Can you ever forgive me? I didn't know they would do that to you." Hermione looked resistant.

"I don't know that I can trust you. This is all very strange to me and I don't know if what you are saying is the truth or a much fabricated lie." Hermione could not believe that less than a half hour ago she had been wrapped in Ron's arms. Now her world was back to being confusing as always. She feared that forgiving Thomas would create a wedge between her and Ron and that was the absolute last thing she wanted. She looked nervously at Ron who looked back at her, hurt in his eyes. He must have realized by now who this man was and how intimate, she almost choked at the thought, she had been with him.

"All he is saying is the truth, Hermione." Harry stated. Ron was fuming as he turned his gaze toward Harry. This was too much. First, Ron had discovered that Harry had lied to him and _now_ he was defending this man? This Thomas? Who had touched, _his_ Hermione. This man who obviously was a liar. Ron couldn't deal with it. He stalked toward the door.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" Ron glared at Harry, daring him to deny his request. Harry glanced at Hermione and Thomas.

"Sure. They must need to catch up."

"I don't want them to catch up!" Ron gritted his teeth and walked past Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and followed Ron into the library.

"Are you trying to win the gold for being the worst friend ever?" Ron rounded on him.

"I thought we weren't friends?" Harry said callously. He didn't know what came over him. He had been in fights with Ron before but they were nothing close to this. Harry knew he had taken a chance by being Hermione's confidant and excluding Ron. Now he was reaping the consequences. Harry had been distraught at the idea of bringing this man to this specific house but it was in his orders. He didn't like the idea of an ex-death eater being here anymore than Ron did.

"We're not." Ron replied, taken aback. "But I thought I would see at least some remorse from you and a little more effort on your part to make things right. Apparently, I was mistaken."

"Would it have worked?"

"What?"

"If I had tried to make things right?"

"Probably not." Ron replied honestly.

"Look-"

"No, Harry. He can't stay here. I won't let him. I'll probably end up killing him. You saw how he looked at Hermione. He was all goo-goo eyes at her and ogling her. I won't be able to take that especially considering-" He swallowed and stopped mid-sentence. He couldn't bring himself to say what he was thinking. Saying it would make it more real than it was now. He didn't want that mental image to be seared forever in his brain.

"Well those were my orders and I am sticking to them."

"God damn it Harry. When the hell did you become so cold?" Harry wasn't sure how to respond. He had noticed lately that his work was becoming increasingly easier. He had grown accustomed to disappointment and hurt. He was afraid his conscious was growing smaller by the day.

"I suppose it comes with the job."

"No it doesn't! I do the same thing as you and I can still _feel_!" He beat a fist against his chest.

"Just like you can feel for Thomas?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"This isn't about Thomas and besides that's different. This is about you and me."

"We're all human, Ron."

"Don't you go lecturing me, Harry. Right now I'd rather have Thomas be here than you. How could you do this to me?" Ron's voice softened a little. _Here we go_. Harry thought. He knew he couldn't put it off forever.

"I was following orders. It is as simple as that."

"I was your best mate! You saw me in the worst condition I've ever been in my life and one word from you would have saved me so much agony."

"Would it have? Really? I don't think so. You would have chased her down and put her in harm's way. I couldn't let you jeopardize your safety, Hermione's safety and compromise the mission. Hermione's my friend too Ron and I couldn't betray her. Can't you understand that." Ron looked at him for a long moment.

"No." He stated flatly. "I know I was a mess back then but I would have _never_ done anything to hurt Hermione. You of all people should have known that." Harry closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I should have realized."

"You're damn right you should have. God! Seriously, Harry did you honestly believe I would have searched for her? I didn't get this far by being an idiot." Ron leaned against the desk and folded his arms.

"I thought that, yes, you would. I know the thought would have crossed my mind if it had been Ginny."

"I didn't say it wouldn't have crossed my mind, but to act on it? That is highly unlikely. Then I would have just waited patiently and worried like any normal person. Not spend half my time drunk or with other women. By the way, why was it necessary for you to tell Hermione that?"

"What?" Harry asked innocently. His stomach rolled over. He had spilled his guts when he had met Hermione one day. He hadn't meant to say anything but it sort of came out. Ron looked at him pointedly, feeling a response was not necessary. "It sort of slipped."

"Slipped? It sort of slipped that I was sleeping with other women? How the fuck does that slip out, Harry?" Harry smiled nervously.

"Um, well, one day I was checking in with her and she asked how you were."

"And your first response was to say, 'Oh he's having a lot of random sex?'" Ron was incredulous.

"No… She asked how you were and then I said not so great. Then she asked if you were dating anyone and I accidentally replied by saying not unless you count a new girl every night." Ron wanted so bad to punch Harry he clenched his fist at his side to prevent that.

"You accidentally replied?" Ron asked slowly. Harry looked sheepish and nodded. "Harry step back or I will punch you right now." Harry remained rooted to the spot.

"If that's what you need to do." _God knows I deserve it,_ the thought flashed across Harry's mind. He looked at Ron who immediately became annoyed. Ron unclenched his fists deciding now wasn't the time for this. There were more important things to take care of right now. He hadn't forgiven Harry but he was worried about Hermione. He didn't like that she was left alone with some man that for all he knew could be a raging lunatic. He didn't even know where her wand was and if it had been in her pocket earlier, there was a greater chance that it wasn't now. It certainly would have slipped out sometime during the last hour or so. Ron couldn't believe that an hour ago, everything had been fine.

"This isn't over Harry. I haven't forgiven you but I'm starting to worry about the fact that Hermione is alone with that piece of trash."


	11. Chapter 11

"Was that your boyfriend." Thomas asked after Harry and Ron had left the room. Hermione nodded slowly.

"I guess that's what you'd call him." Hermione didn't think boyfriend was the right word to describe them after all they'd been through. It seemed like such a bland word, no depth at all to it.

"You love him." Thomas pressed his lips together, not really wanting to know the answer.

"I have since I was thirteen." Hermione smiled weakly. "Maybe before that." She whispered quietly. If all Harry had implied was true then Thomas had changed his life purely based on what he felt for Hermione. Thomas reached up and touched her face. His thumb stroked her cheeks as she tried to hold back tears. She felt terribly guilty. "I should have known."

"Thomas, please." Hermione said reaching up to remove his hand. Thomas cleared his throat and stood up.

"He doesn't seem to like me, that one." He jabbed a finger toward the door where Ron had exited. Hermione shrugged and smiled slightly. Ron's jealousy had always made her laugh. _As if it were possible that someone could steal me away from him._ Hermione shook her head.

"He's just jealous, that's all."

"Why? He doesn't even know me. I could be a wanker who you had the misfortune of living with for two years. Although, I truly hope that isn't what you actually think." He smirked at her.

"Stop it." She laughed. "He knows of you and that's enough." Hermione didn't say much more. She didn't actually want him to remember anything that had happened between them.

"He thinks I turned you in?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think it's just _that._" She emphasized and Thomas nodded, understanding what she was getting at and it pained him to remember how close he had been to consummating his love. When Thomas had found out that his Jackie was actually a mudblood, muggle-born he mentally scolded himself, named Hermione Granger he was shocked. Not only had she been intelligent and witty, but she was famous. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. He had been blinded by how much he had enjoyed her company far more than that of other women. She had been so calm and rational, not something he had commonly experienced. He had been immensely confused at the revelation. What did that mean for him? He often wondered. He had been raised to think of muggle-borns as useless, unintelligent humans. People who had tainted the ways of purebloods and should be cast out of society. How could he have possibly fallen in love with one?

At first, he tried to convince himself that it was just the muggle-borns doing what they did best and that was to manipulate people and make themselves more important in society by taking advantage of pure bloods. Yet, the more he pondered it the more he came to the conclusion, that maybe his forefathers had been wrong. That _he_ had been wrong. All he had known was when he saw Roberts and Sal torturing Hermione, he had been sickened. He refused to participate claiming he had other duties to attend to. After that moment it was impossible to deny that he, Thomas Meyer, pureblood, had fallen hopelessly for a muggle born. And to make matters worse, she was best friends with Harry Potter. Thomas chuckled to himself at the thought causing Hermione to frown and narrow her eyes.

"It's not funny, Thomas." Hermione's voice was stern. It amused him that he was willing to betray his entire upbringing to be with someone who had been taken for years. It stung but he couldn't do anything but admire how he had gotten himself into this disaster.

"No. Of course not," he pulled his face into a strained smile. "So, what about my accommodations?" Hermione raised her eyebrows in confusion. "My room, Jack-Hermione." He corrected himself quickly.

"Um, well, we weren't exactly expecting guests." Hermione bit her lip.

"I can see that." Thomas glanced quickly at the unmade bed and her disheveled appearance. Hermione unconsciously smoothed her hair under his gaze and met his eyes. They both cleared their throats and directed their gaze at the floor. Hermione scuffed her foot along the carpet. "Sorry. That was inappropriate. I was never very good with envy." Thomas said softly. Hermione gave one stiff nod before extending her arm toward the door.

"This is house is enormous. There are plenty of rooms around here." Hermione lifted her arms to emphasize the fact. "We may need to do some cleaning though. Ron and I have almost completely organized the library. That's where we spend most of our time. We figured it would be the hardest room to organize and clean. I think we'll only need to be in there one more day."

"You spend your time cleaning?" Thomas chuckled.

"Well most of it." She laughed. Thomas' smile faded. He felt a stone hit the bottom of his stomach in discomfort. He felt slightly ill as an image of Hermione wrapped in the arms of the thin, red-haired man, flickered through his mind. Hermione panicked slightly as she realized that he thought there was a double meaning that she hadn't intended.

"We read otherwise." She touched his arm, reassuring him. Hermione felt bad about this situation. She knew that what she had felt for Thomas was not even a tenth of what she felt for Ron but she couldn't help feel badly. She thought she had led him on before but when she realized what Thomas had sacrificed because of her, she felt terrible. She knew it had probably revolted him at first when he had found out what she was, a 'mudblood.' Yet the fact that his feelings for her had changed him, well that couldn't be so bad, could it?

"Oh. Is there… a good selection?" Thomas needed to change the subject.

"Yes. I'll have to show you the library later but I think Ron and Harry are in there talking."

"You mean, arguing."

"Yeah…" Hermione trailed off. "They really haven't been on the best terms lately." Hermione added as he followed her to the other side of the house where most of the bedrooms were. She didn't know why she told him that, Ron would have probably been upset by that. She couldn't help but feel comfortable around him. He had been her only real friend for two years. She opened one door and looked around inside. She turned to look at him.

"It's a fixer upper but it's down the hall from my room." She grinned at him.

"Will you be sleeping in there often?" Thomas asked hopefully.

"Um, I don't really know." Hermione realized this was the truth. An hour earlier she would have been sure that her room would be vacant from now on but now, with the return of Thomas, she wasn't sure. Thomas raised an eyebrow, as if asking for an explanation. She didn't want to give him one. Her relationship with Ron seemed like an off limits topic.

"I missed you Thomas." She wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled him into a hug. She _had_ missed him. At the time she had been utterly perplexed by that emotion, considering she thought he had ratted her out. Now, knowing the truth, confirmed by Harry, she was happy to see him again. He snaked his arms around her shoulders and stroked her hair. The smell of her was intoxicating. He closed his eyes, delighting in the way her body fit against his.

"I missed you too." Hermione smiled against his chest. There was a faint thudding and shouting outside the room but she ignored it. Harry and Ron's fighting wouldn't phase her. The door to Thomas' bedroom slammed open. Ron stood in the door way worry etched in every line of his face. Then two other emotions flickered across his face. First, relief immediately followed by rage.

"What the hell?" Ron shouted. "I thought you had been kidnapped!"

"Don't be absurd, Ronald. Thomas wouldn't do anything to hurt me especially with the two of you in the house..." Hermione stepped back from Thomas cautiously as she turned to him.

"Absurd! Absurd? How the hell am I supposed to know that? What did you do, sneak off so you could… be alone?" The anger faded from his voice and was replaced with hurt and a ting of disgust.

"It's my fault," Thomas exclaimed. _What am I doing?_ He pondered. He was taken aback by his sudden outburst. He could have used this information to his advantage, to play the friend card before he made his move. What was wrong with him? It was so uncharacteristic of him to do something that was not in his best interest, but he knew that he didn't want Hermione to be blamed and in a fight with someone she cared about over such a minute little thing. Ron glared at him and then cocked his head toward Hermione, silently questioning her.

"I was eager to get my things in order. I wanted to find a bedroom for myself. Hermione just happened to be the one that got the chore of finding one for me." Thomas continued.

"I _bet_." Ron snarled.

"Ron, calm down." Harry sighed. Hermione realized for the first time that Harry was standing behind Ron when he spoke. His face also showed his concern but she was grateful that he didn't lecture her.

"I _can't_ calm down." He whispered angrily to Harry before he rounded on Hermione. "Now that I know you are safe. I think I'll go." Ron turned and stalked out of the room, fists clenched at his sides, toward his bedroom. His heart was beating rapidly as he laid on the bed, trying to calm himself. He had panicked when he had seen that Hermione was gone from his room. Fear had coursed through his entire body and immediately he had run through the entire house searching for her. He was embarrassed that he had overreacted but for that few moments Hermione had left him again and he couldn't bear that.

There was a light rap on the door and saw Hermione's bushy hair peek through the door out of the corner of his eye. He could feel her eyes on him as he continued to look at the ceiling. He felt her weight shifting next to him on the bed and only when he felt her hand on his chest did he move. His hand traced across her arm and then closed over her hand. He squeezed it gently. They lay together for a moment, neither of them saying a word. Hermione's head rested on Ron's shoulders, one leg thrown across his hips and her hand stroking his chest. It was comfortable, easy, something that didn't happen very often with her and Ron.

"I panicked." Ron said suddenly.

"I know." Hermione whispered.

"I had this horrible flashback to when you left. I…I don't think I can go through that again. Those few minutes alone nearly killed me. God, Hermione, I don't know how I will be able to survive this."

"Jealous?" She teased, looking up and smiling. She was trying to loosen up the mood.

"Intensely. These past two years I've had no idea where you are but this, Thomas, he, well he got to be with you. He got to hear you laugh, you have inside jokes together…" Ron trailed off. "It's not that I think he'll hurt you, although I am skeptical, I'm just insanely jealous. I'm so sorry." Ron sat up, his back leaning against the headboard. Hermione sat up as well. She wrapped her legs around him, one on either side of his legs and straddled him. As she stared down at him, feeling his hands warmly caressing her legs, she laughed.

"Care to enlighten me on what is so amusing." Ron asked annoyed, looking at her sternly.

"What do you think is going to happen? I'm going to fall in love with Thomas?" Hermione chuckled. Ron didn't answer, he just narrowed his eyes. "I couldn't even fall in love with him when we were alone what makes you think that I could even _think_ about him as more than platonic when you're around?"

"That hug looked pretty friendly." Ron pouted.

"You stupid, stupid man." She leaned down to kiss him softly on his lips. He slowly ran his hands up her back. She pulled back slightly, Ron already began tugging at her shirt trying to get over her head. His attempt was successful, taking her bra with it. His hand tangled in her hair crushing her lips to him. Hermione leaned into him and with one swift moment Ron flipped her over causing a giggle from Hermione. He licked her bottom lip and sucked it gently. Hermione ran her hand across his back and a pulled off his shirt.

Ron pulled back suddenly and his eyes were piercing. His jaw clenched and he brushed her face roughly with his thumb. "God, Hermione. You are going to be the death of me." He stated before lowering his head again.

"What about the people, Ron? What are they going to think when they know we know?" Hermione whispered trying to pull herself away.

"What are you going on about?" He questioned gruffly kissing her neck.

"The people. You know the ones who are watching us."

"Let them watch." He murmured moving his lips to her collarbone and trailing down her stomach.

"Ron…"

"Hermione those people need some form of entertainment." Ron looked up from the baseline of her jeans plucking it open with his fingers.

"Ronald!" She slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "So you think we should put on a… a show for them?"

"Hermione I'm not going to let some cooped up ministry employee stop me from having sex with you again. Sorry, but that's just silly."

"You think not participating in pornography is silly?"

"Hermione can we discuss this later. I have more _pleasing_ things on my mind right now." Ron slowly pulled off her jeans and Hermione sighed in annoyance and gave up. Ron chuckled softly as he kissed up the length of her leg. _Like I could hold out when he's doing that._ Ron looked up at her and she sent him a glare as he ran his over what was left of her clothing.

"Just let me have my way Hermione. You won't regret it." He grinned devilishly. And with that, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger's safe house became the most requested and most talked about safe house in the whole of the Ministry's surveillance office.


	12. Chapter 12

Thomas sat on the edge of his bed flicking his wand absentmindedly at objects throughout the room. He continued arranging everything in different orders and ­deciding which place was more desirable to look at in the present situation. He had been staring around his room for a few hours after Harry had left. He hadn't heard Ron and Hermione leave their room and he didn't want to be subjected to any moans while he was walking the house. He was killing himself thinking about it but he couldn't help it, he had nothing else to distract him. He leaned back on his bed and clenched his eyes shut thinking about the conversation he had with Harry after Ron had stormed out and Hermione went after him.

"Well…" Harry had turned to him suddenly. "That went better than I had expected." Thomas looked at him utterly appalled.

"You expected it to go worse than that?" Thomas' mouth hung open in horror, causing Harry to flash him a guilty look.

"Maybe I should… relocate?" Thomas didn't like the idea of leaving Hermione but he knew Ron disliked the idea of him staying here even more.

"No. That won't be necessary, he'll get over it." Thomas' eyebrows rose at Harry's comment. Harry didn't seem to particularly care about Ron's feelings and that made Thomas curious.

"What exactly is going on between the two of you, or am I imposing?"

"He's upset with me. I'm afraid I haven't been a very good friend to him lately." Thomas said nothing and waited for him to continue. "I didn't tell him where Hermione had gone when she left. I pretended I didn't know a thing when in fact I knew everything." Harry smiled sadly. He truly did regret his decision but he didn't know how he could convince Ron of that. Thomas looked at him not really sure whether or not he should say anything in response.

"You can say it you know." Harry eyed him, "I _am_ a terrible best friend."

"Maybe to Ron but not to Hermione." Thomas shrugged. "We all make mistakes, I'm sure he'll find it in himself to forgive you."

"Come off it. Ron and I have had our share of fights, but this, this is something else. I betrayed him." Harry didn't know why he was rambling. It was like everything he had been holding inside came spewing out. He couldn't talk to Ron because he was furious. He couldn't talk to Hermione because she had her own Ron problems. Ginny was out of the question, she knew nothing about this. Harry hadn't had the courage to tell any of the Weasleys of his betrayal or of Hermione's "return." He didn't know if he would ever be forgiven for all his mistakes. All of the Weasleys had been distraught when Hermione had disappeared into the night. For them, it had been like losing a daughter and after losing a son two years prior, it made things worse. Even more horrific was Ron's reaction to the situation. How could he apologize for all the hurt he had caused? All the problems? How could he justify keeping Hermione's confidence when he had hurt so many others? He couldn't. He knew that. But honestly what could he do? Apologize? Beg? Grovel? Plead on his knees? He was prepared to do it all but he didn't know if it would be enough.

"That is true and two years certainly seems like a long time to keep a lie going." Harry felt as though Thomas had driven a knife straight into his heart. "But if you weren't allowed to tell, won't he understand that it was against policy? A matter of national security?" _They._ Harry mentally corrected. _Won't _they_ understand..._ Ron wasn't the only one that had been pained by Hermione's sudden disappearance. True, he had taken it the worst but what about Ginny? Ginny had lost a best friend. Harry's stomach rolled over at the thought. He remembered one day specifically, that made him seep with shame. It was the day of their dress rehearsal and Harry had found Ginny after the dinner toasts crying by the lake at the Burrow.

_**"Ginny?" She turned to him sniffling.**_

_**"Oh God, I'm so s-sorry. I hate crying." She wiped her tears from her eyes and turned them toward the lake.**_

_**"I knew it! I knew this was going to happen! You decide that you don't want me." Harry joked nudging her and grinning. Ginny turned back to him, smiling weakly. "What's wrong, Gin?"**_

_**"I just wish Hermione's here. I would rather her, than **_**phlegm**_** be my maid of honor. All this just makes me miss her, is all. And I know Ron's putting on a brave smile but I know it feels wrong to him too…"**_

Harry had been stricken with guilt when he reassured her. He had known the truth and didn't say a word. Ginny would never forgive him. Ron might never forgive him. Harry suddenly became annoyed that Hermione could have been forgiven so easily when he knew it would take years for Ron to forgive him. And what about trust him? Could he ever do that again? Harry told himself that Hermione's deception was much easier to forgive because she hadn't been there lying every day, she had been gone. She had chosen to not tell anyone so that they could be protected. That was more admirable than worrying about keeping secrets for the ministry and Hermione alone. The Weasleys could have been trusted, they could have pretended to grieve while secretly knowing Hermione was alive.

"I think it is a bit more complicated than that Thomas. He's co-head of the department. He should have known. It was only Hermione's pleading that I kept the secret from him as did the minister. It wasn't supposed to last this long." Harry bowed his head. "I just kept hoping every day she would come back and explain for me. But weeks turned into months, months to years and years to two years. I didn't know how wise it would be to admit I had been lying when I wasn't even sure myself if she was ever coming back." Harry sat down next to Thomas and stared at the wall. Thomas looked at the man next to him. The famous Harry Potter, the man who defeated one of the most powerful wizards of all time when he was only a teenager, was questioning his decisions. He was grieving. It was odd to see, almost unnatural and amazing. Thomas couldn't believe how much he pitied Harry Potter. It didn't make any sense with his personal history but lately, nothing he'd been feeling had been normal. Yet, here he was chatting with the man that he had been taught for years to hate. Not just chatting but having a serious conversation about his life. His personal life. Something that it was apparent he hadn't done with anyone in a very long time. Weird, was the only word that came to mind.

"Wouldn't Ron have done the same thing for her?" Thomas hoped that might help Harry.

"Yes but-"

"But nothing. That hardly seems fair."

"It's different. They are _involved._ And honestly if I had been as much of a mess as he had been, I'm not sure he would have stayed quiet long. I just keep thinking that if it had been me and Ginny had disappeared. I would be just as furious with him."

"Ginny?" Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"My wife. Ron's sister."

"Oh."

"His emotions are valid but I can't _stand_ having him mad at me. I feel terrible. I don't know how to make amends and Ron was the first friend I'd ever had. I don't want to lose him because I am an idiot." Harry didn't know if he was talking to Thomas anymore of if he was simply rambling to himself but he couldn't stop. "God, and his family. How am I supposed to apologize to them? They'll hate me. Nothing I've done in the past will make any difference and to be honest. I don't think I can blame them." Harry sighed heavily and lowered his head. He stared down at his scarred hand. _I must not tell lies_, was still faintly etched in the skin. He clenched his hand into a fist but all that did was stretch the skin out and make the faint white lines glow brighter. Every time he had looked at it in the last two years he would be hit with a pang of regret over what he had done.

"If they truly care about you I'm sure they'll be able to get past it."

"I'm already the reason why their son is dead and now this? I don't think so." Thomas turned his head to him sharply, his mouth forming a question but Harry had already launched into the tale.

"Fred Weasley died at the Battle at Hogwarts. His twin could barely keep it together and it's entirely my fault." Harry had never forgiven himself for all of the deaths that day and he wasn't sure if he ever could. It really didn't matter how many times people told him he wasn't responsible, he still felt as though he was.

"The war is your fault? You forced him to fight? Come now, I doubt that." Thomas sort of enjoyed the role he seemed to be filling as the listener. It was so interesting to hear the story from the man himself. No biography, no interviews, just Harry Potter.

Harry shrugged. "No. But I still feel responsible. I still feel like it is my fault but that doesn't matter. The point is: I don't know how they will be able to forgive me. It seems impossible that they could."

"Why don't you tell them and find out?"

"I've told Ron and I'm honestly surprised that Mr. Weasley hasn't heard anything yet. The surveillance team just loves watching the drama unfold in this safe house. Of course, if he _has_ heard anything, I would have to fire someone for talking about their work. Those guys are supposed to keep their mouths closed about what and who they see." Harry frowned. He hoped Mr. Weasley _didn't_ find out before he had a chance to let the Weasley clan in on the secret. That would prove disastrous.

"Don't give them a chance, just tell him yourself. You have to start by being honest."

"Advice from a Death Eater." Harry mumbled.

"Ex-Death Eater." Thomas pointed out.

"Sorry. I just hate being wrong."

"Is there anyone who really enjoys it?" Thomas chuckled.

"No I suppose not." Harry smiled. "Sorry I just laid that all out for you. That was inappropriate."

"Stranger things have happened." Thomas laughed. "Besides I understand that it's always nice to have an objective opinion and they are normally hard to come by. You have to seize the opportunity when it happens." Harry nodded in agreement.

"True. Thanks for listening." Harry shook Thomas' hand before he turned toward the door. With his hand still resting on the door, he looked at Thomas.

"Don't let Ron bother you. He's just jealous."

"So I keep hearing." Thomas muttered without looking up. "Jealous of what? I don't know. He's got Hermione. I just hope that I can make it out of this with only a few bruises."

"I don't think Hermione will let him get violent with you." Harry smirked.

"That's comforting." He heard Harry laugh again before he was met once again with silence. Thomas looked up to see Harry shuffling nervously by the door.

"Yes?" Thomas' eyebrow arched.

"Could you, maybe, _not_ tell anyone about this conversation?"

"Who would I tell? I am stuck in a house with people who don't want anything to do with me and all my former friends are Death Eaters. It's just me here. Your secrets are safe. I won't tell anyone that after all he's been through Harry Potter still has a heart." Thomas winked, letting Harry know he was only jesting about the last comment. With a quick nod of thanks Harry had left the house and Thomas had been sitting alone ever since.

Thomas sighed and rolled off his bed. He was hungry and bored. Hermione had said there was a library but he was fairly certain it was on Ron's side of the house. He also feared the kitchen was too close to Ron's bedroom. Thomas didn't think he could bear hearing anything coming from that room. As he was contemplating whether or not to brave the hallways, he heard a door open and close followed by Hermione laughing. He reasoned that they had to be done with whatever they might be doing by now, it had been a couple hours for God's sake. Cautiously he poked his head out of the bedroom door and saw Hermione laughing and looking up at Ron lovingly. She shook her head and began setting the table but as she did so Ron came and hugged her from behind, kissing her neck softly. The intimacy between them stifled him. He hated watching it but he couldn't look away. She closed her eyes at his touch before turning around and quickly pecking him on the lips. She then pointed down the hallway towards his room and began turning in that direction. Thomas extracted his head too quickly from the doorframe and he hit his head. He ran to his bed and began moving objects again in order to look as though he hadn't been spying. He could feel a migraine coming on when he heard Hermione rap lightly on his door.

"Come in." He said in a practiced, casual voice. Hermione ducked into the room and announced it was time dinner would be done shortly.

"We're having spaghetti." She stated and when Thomas didn't move she continued. "Don't worry about Ron. He'll be on his best behavior. Besides, I think the two of you might actually be able to get along if you try. You do have some things in common."

"I'm not pouting Hermione. I just haven't gotten up because I can't decide if this elf figurine should be on my bedside table or not exist at all." He flashed her a grin and she noticeably relaxed. "Come on, let's go. Spaghetti, eh?"

"Yes, Ron's cooking."

"Hm. There aren't any poisons in here are there?"

"No poison. Just conversation." Hermione smiled.

_Somehow, I don't think conversation will be boring._ Thomas thought but didn't say it allowed. Hermione looked at him expectantly and he stood, ready to follow her. He was suddenly anxious. He didn't want to fight with anyone but he wasn't sure that was the case with Ron. Thomas wasn't hungry any longer. But of course, is anyone hungry on their way to the gallows?


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur Weasley strolled into his office Monday morning cheerfully whistling off key. It was just like any other day, Molly had made blueberry pancakes for breakfast and The Daily Prophet had proved uninteresting, as usual. In fact, lately it had very little hint of scandal or controversy. Although it made Arthur uneasy he could help but feel a little overjoyed at the prospect of finally being at a time of peace. When he stepped into the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office he saw Perkins sitting behind a considerably larger desk than the one he had occupied only four years earlier. In fact, many things about the office had changed since Shacklebolt had taken over as Minister. Not only were Perkins and Arthur no longer forced to work in a closet but now they had a much larger space with a much larger salary to match. Perkins looked up from his work as Arthur entered the room.

"Morning, Arthur. You have a note on your desk from the Minister."

"Shacklebolt? Hm… I wonder what he wants." Arthur replied curiously, picking up the note. Perkins shrugged and continued scanning the report he was doing. Arthur slid into his chair and sliced open the seal of the note.

_**Arthur, **_

_**Could you please meet me at my office as soon as you get a chance? I have a meeting with the British Prime Minister tomorrow and I have a couple of questions about electricity.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

___**Kingsley Shacklebolt**_f

Arthur chuckled as he set the letter in the top drawer of his desk.

"I'll be back, Perkins." Arthur walked swiftly to the elevator and made his way to the Ministers office. Once securely in the elevator he mentally ran over all the things he had learned about electricity and other important facts he knew about Muggles. The doors opened and Arthur spotted a well-known face among the crowd. A man with jet black hair and green eyes stared back at him.

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley." Harry greeted him.

"Harry, my boy." Arthur clapped him on the shoulder. "Are you still coming over tonight for dinner?"

"Of course." Harry grinned at him. "I've been looking forward to it all week."

"Good! You and Ginny don't stop by enough."

"Having trouble with the empty nest, eh?" Harry chuckled at him.

"Well, not so much me but Molly. After raising seven kids and having them all leave… She just misses everyone, is all."

"I can only imagine." Harry smiled. "Where are you headed off to anyway?"

"Oh! The Minister," Arthur used the title for the benefit of those he was sure were eavesdropping, "has asked me to discuss electricity with him. That reminds me, I have a question for you about that. So, the _plug_ goes into the _outlet_, not the other way around, right?" Harry chuckled softly at the question. He was honestly surprised Mr. Weasley had been able to pronounce the word properly in the first place.

"That's correct. Oh here's my floor. I'll see you tonight." Harry waved goodbye before stepping out.

"Thanks for the help, Harry." Arthur replied as the elevator doors swung shut.

Upon arriving at the Minister's office Arthur directed himself toward the secretary. Samantha Mayfield sat primly at her desk flipping through a _Witches Weekly_ magazine. She was a pretty witch with green eyes and fiery red hair that Arthur had a fondness for.

"Good morning, Samantha. I have a request from the Minister. He wants to see me?" Arthur handed over the note to her.

"Oh yes, Arthur. But he just stepped out. He's on the sixth floor if you care to meet up with him." She handed the note back to him, smiling.

"Thank you, Samantha." Mr. Weasley grinned and turned away from her. He had reached the sixth floor before he realized he had no idea where Kingsley would be. He decided he should just wander around until he spotted Kingsley. _Where to begin?_ Arthur pondered. He spotted a big sign with MSO printed on the front and decided that was as good a place as any. He just hoped he didn't get into too much trouble for being there. Not that it was likely, Arthur Weasley was pretty much welcome anywhere in the Ministry these days, other than the Department of Mysteries. He strode to the door and knocked. No response. He tried again. Again, no response. _Well, here goes._

As Arthur pushed open the door to the Ministry surveillance office he noticed a crowd around one of the monitors. They were all whispering animatedly and Arthur immediately recognized Ben Howe, a portly man with whom he had recently become pretty good acquaintances with. He said something Arthur couldn't hear and the others laughed. Arthur moved closer to see what they were all distracted by since none of them had acknowledged his presence yet.

"I didn't know Weasley had it in him." Ben stated. Arthur's ears prickled at the familiar surname. He edged closer to them trying to see the screen.

"Oh he most certainly does." A tall, blonde implied sexually. Arthur was suddenly taken aback. He strode swiftly to the crowd. Unsurprisingly they didn't pay much attention to his footsteps. They actually didn't seem to be able to pay attention to anything besides the monitor.

"You would know." Another woman that Arthur couldn't see replied causing a smirk from the blonde. He finally reached the crowd, still unable to see at what they were looking.

"What is going on here?" Arthur said crisply. Every head turned in his direction, horror spelled out in all of their faces. Arthur immediately knew why. Just beyond the heads he saw two familiar people entwined in a compromising position. One of them had bright red hair, the other brown bushy hair. As Arthur stood in shock and the seconds ticked by more and more clothing was shed. Suddenly he snapped into paternal mode he stalked to the screen without saying a word and flung his hands across it shielding it from view. The crowd all groaned at the obstruction causing Mr. Weasley to frown in disgust at them.

"What is _wrong_ with you people? This is obscene. How can you take advantage of your position by watching them? I expected better."

"Now Arthur, its our job to monitor these safe houses. We can't help it if your son ignores that fact." Arthur's face flushed red in anger and embarrassment. _The nerve of this man! How could Ron be so stupid? Why is _Hermione_ there? Why is Ronald in a safe house? He is supposed to be out in the field…_ A thousand thoughts and questions flickered through his mind.

"Can't you give them a little _privacy_?" Arthur seethed his arms still outstretched. One wizard moved his head to try and see past his arms and Mr. Weasley shot him a warning look.

"As far as we can tell Mr. Potter told them they were being watched and they chose to carry on."

"Harry knew about this?" Arthur raised his voice. Anger poured through his veins.

Ben nodded. "He's been in there a couple of times since Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger were moved in." Arthur dropped his hands. If Ron and Hermione didn't care about being seen, he couldn't do anything else about it. What he could do, was talk to Harry Potter about what the hell was going on with his son and why he wasn't on assignment.

Harry looked up from his desk suddenly when he heard voices shouting outside his office.

"I don't care if he's busy! This is a matter of importance!" Arthur Weasley yelled. Harry walked to his door and opened it quickly. It wasn't like Mr. Weasley to yell at anyone much less Harry's assistant. When Harry appeared at the door, Arthur rounded on him.

"You!" Arthur pointed at him. "We need to talk. Now." Arthur wasn't shouting but the tone in his voice warned Harry that he meant business. _This can't be about electricity…_ Harry thought miserably.

"Of course. Come in. What can I do for you? Another question about electricity, perhaps?" Harry's attempt to lessen the tension and lighten the mood fell flat. Recognizing his mistake, Harry stood behind his desk and pointed to the chair in front of it. Arthur remained standing.

"What assignment is Ron on?" Arthur asked strained. He was trying to contain his anger.

"I can't say exactly. Why?" Harry had a bad feeling about this.

"Really because I just walked down to the Surveillance Office to find Kingsley and instead I saw Ron." Arthur looked at him pointedly. "On screen. With Hermione." _Busted._ Harry thought. His lie came crumbling to his feet.

"Uh." Harry cleared his throat. He wasn't sure what to say. "What makes you think I know anything about that?" Before he proceeded he needed to know how much Arthur already knew. Harry avoided looking Arthur in the eye and turned to look down at his report.

"Because Ben Howe can't keep a secret and he said he's seen you in the safe house, which brings up another point. Why is my son in a safe house?" _Fornicating._ Arthur added mentally.

"Probably because he's in danger." Harry said exhaustedly and looked at him directly in the eyes.

"_Why?_" Arthur sat down in the proffered chair.

"Long story short. Ron saw Hermione and she showed up at his house begging him not to tell anyone he'd seen her. He kept his word but it didn't matter, her identity was compromised because she had gone to see him."

"What does this have to do with Ron?" With difficulty, Arthur chose the question carefully.

"Well because she had gone to see Ron Weasley, a famous Auror, they were instantly suspicious and not only did they capture Hermione but they made an attempt for Ron too. I pulled Hermione out before they could kill her and on the way I grabbed Ron." Harry sighed. It was exhausting knowing the fury that was yet to come. Arthur Weasley didn't know _half_ the story.

"It was a good thing you were there to save them, but how did you know where Hermione was? She disappeared into the night; nobody knew anything about where she had gone…" Harry grimaced guiltily as Arthur suddenly realized the truth of Harry's expression.

"No." Arthur shook his head. "No. You couldn't have known! Nobody knew. You said- but I thought- did Ron know all along too? Was he just acting? I mean how else could he-uh-be intimate with her? He'd never forgive her." Harry squeezed his eyes shut and mentally prepared himself for the worse. He had to tell a man he admired about the worst thing he had ever done.

"Ron didn't know anything, but I knew."

"You knew?" Arthur was sounded more shocked than angry and Harry took that as a good sign. Maybe because Arthur was so logical he would understand the reasons why Harry had been so foolish. Maybe there was a chance that he wouldn't have to divorce Ginny and never see the Weasleys again. Maybe Arthur could help Ron to forgive Harry. But then again, maybe his worst fears would come true. He needed to come clean.

"Everything. Where she was, who she was with, why she left. You name it, I knew it." Arthur looked deadly. He wanted to shout obsentities into oblivion and curse Harry but the calm, reserved side won out. He stood up slowly and reached for the note he had dropped onto the floor

"Does Ginny know?" Arthur looked back at Harry who eyes were suddenly pleading with him to not tell.

"No." He croaked out. "But I'd like to be the one who tells her. Please."

"Well I guess you have a lot to explain at dinner tonight." With that, Arthur turned on his heel and walked swiftly out of the office, leaving Harry with knots in his stomach.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Authors Note:**__ I am so sorry for the delay in updating! I have been all over the place these last few weeks. I went and visited a friend from college and from there I spent all three days at Lollapalooza… Then I came back home and started packing for college and then college started... I know, I know… Excuses, excuses…I decided to hold off on the Harry confrontation and give you a little bit more of what's going on in the safe house. I hope you like it… As always I love reviews! Sorry again…_

_**-Nerd and 1/2**_

"Shit!" Ron hissed as he stubbed his toe. He was attempting to stealthily make his way out of his bed and to the bathroom without waking Hermione. He glanced over at Hermione who remained sound asleep. She was still tilting on her side, her arm slung out where he had once been lying. He heaved a sigh of relief. He reached down to pick up his formerly discarded boxers and stepped into them. Ron smiled as he looked back at Hermione. She looked so content with her hair wildly spread across her pillow and her lips slightly parted. His white bed sheet was draped across her preventing his view of her hidden curves. Only the tops of her breasts and her shoulders were exposed but that was enough for him to be reminded of her soft skin against his.

Ron wished he could take a picture of her as she was now although he knew she would never let him. It was then that he realized that he didn't need to take a picture. He would be able to see her everyday for the rest of his life. He hoped. He was no longer afraid of her fleeing but he realized he had no idea what was going on outside of the house. Were people after them? When could they leave? What problems were awaiting them when they left? What would his family think? _His family_. Ron felt as though a weight drop into his stomach. Could they forgive Hermione as he did? Ron groaned at the thought of trying to explain everything to them. He doubted Harry would do it without convincing and he couldn't make Hermione do it alone. Making Hermione tell them by herself would be like throwing a bleeding animal into a pool full of sharks. They would tear her apart. He had to stand by her and convince them that he was okay again. He needed to convince them that he truly had forgiven her. Otherwise, they would hold a grudge against her for the rest of their lives and he couldn't allow that. His family was the most important thing in his life and he damn well planned to make her part of it. Officially. Someday.

Ron looked back at her. A hundred images flashed through his head. Hermione standing at the alter during their wedding. Red headed children playing in their backyard.

He and Hermione dancing on their fiftieth wedding anniversary. Ron looked away and shook his head. Where was this sentimental crap coming from? This was out of character. Of course, they were all things he wanted but to consciously think about it seemed so girly to him. He stood up and glanced back at her as he slipped out of the bedroom and into the hall. He headed for the bathroom so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice the light streaming in through the library door.

As he headed back to his room he was startled by a voice.

"Ron?" _Shit._ Ron thought. _Thomas._

Ron cleared his throat. "Uh. Yeah?" He spun around to face him.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Thomas was still fully clothed and Ron shifted uncomfortably. He felt weird and a little guilty to be roaming the house half naked. _He probably just thinks that's what you wear to bed._ He reasoned. _No way did he hear the two of you._ Ron frowned to himself. _I hope he did._ He thought snidely. _I want him to know who she wants._ Ron knew he was being ridiculous but he could admit that he had a problem with jealousy. He had barely made it through dinner without ripping Thomas' face off. Every time Thomas had smiled at Hermione, Ron had wanted to punch his perfect teeth out.

"Actually, I just needed the facilities." Ron motioned toward the bathroom. Suddenly he was torn between the desire to avoid further conversation with Thomas and to be polite, like Hermione wanted, and ask him why he couldn't sleep. Not to mention he was curious about this guy. He still didn't trust him but he wished he could figure him out.

"Oh, right." Thomas smiled and took a seat on the couch in the library. Ron wondered what Thomas would think if he knew what scandalous events had taken place on that couch. He smirked at the thought. "Well I'll let you go back to bed." Ron frowned slightly, taking his statement as a challenge. Ron approached the library door taking a seat across from Thomas.

"I'm not tired." Ron replied a little immaturely, Thomas smiled slightly and looked back at his book. Ron swallowed and tried changing the subject. He realized Thomas must have picked up on his jealousy. _As if it weren't obvious at dinner. _"What are you reading?"

Thomas flipped the book over to glance at the cover. "Wuthering Heights." He shrugged. "It's terribly depressing though." He glanced down at it, a bit of disgust etched in the lines of his face.

"What's it about?" Ron pointed toward the book.

"Unrequited love." Thomas frowned. Ron felt his face flush and he tried to steady his breathing. He hoped this Emily Bronte chick didn't give Thomas any ideas. Ron cleared his throat.

"What about it?"

"The short version of the love story is as children Heathcliff and Catherine are inseparable and soon begin to fall in love. Well Catherine's brother Hindley hates Heathcliff because Heathcliff is his father's favorite son even though he's adopted. So, once their father passes away Hindley is horrible to Heathcliff and treats him like a common laborer. Then Catherine, although deeply in love with Heathcliff, marries a rich sissy boy name Edgar instead, so she can advance socially. Heathcliff runs away and that's about as far as I've gotten." Thomas blew out a breath of air and Ron relaxed. Somehow Thomas' summary allayed his fears; he had been afraid that it would be some sort of "How-to" guide for Thomas.

"I'm getting depressed just talking about it." Ron replied and then grinned, causing Thomas to laugh loudly. Thomas decided that Ron was a funny guy. He thought that if Hermione had to be with someone else, it was a good thing he had a sense of humor.

"You know, the presence of these books makes me wonder who lived here before. I haven't decided yet whether it was a muggle or just a wizard _fascinated_ by muggles." Thomas was happy the ice was broken. He didn't particularly want to make an enemy out of Ron. Ron was important to Hermione and not to mention a trained Auror with the best credentials.

"They were definitely wizards. The other day I open a cigar humidor and it almost bit my fingers off. Makes me wonder what tobacco products lay inside, I doubt they'd be anything but fantastic if they were kept in a magical humidor." Ron smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"Where was this exactly?" Thomas asked conspiratorially.

"In here over on the desk." Ron jabbed his finger behind him and watched Thomas start toward the desk. He swung his leg off the chair and walked toward Thomas who was studying the box carefully. Thomas slowly pried back the box and briefly glimpsed the cigars inside only to yank his fingers back immediately and yell. What felt like razor sharp teeth, bit into his finger when he tried to retrieve the cigars from inside the box.

"Ah!" He exclaimed and looked down at his bleeding finger and looked at Ron in mock outrage. Ron chuckled.

"I told you so."

Thomas popped his finger into his mouth briefly and then glanced around the room. Ron watched him curiously as he went to retrieve a heavy looking paperweight. Thomas held it up to Ron and Ron raised his eyebrows in question. "Okay. I am going to open it, making no pretense of taking anything and I am going to set this paperweight down. Hopefully it will be heavy enough to prevent it from swinging shut onto your fingers."

"_My_ fingers?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes, of course. I am going to hold down the paperweight and try to make sure it doesn't swing shut." Ron looked at him in disbelief. Clearly Thomas was mad. "Come on, Ron. Team effort." Ron frowned at his attempt to put a guilt trip on him and moved to take position.

"Excellent." Thomas grinned. "On the count of three. One, two, three!" Thomas swung the box open and shoved the paperweight into place pressing it down forcefully and holding it in place. The box shuddered under his hands, attempting to close while Ron scooped up the cigars in one quick sweep. Seeing the job finished, Thomas let go immediately. The box swung closed launching the rock into the air. It flew at Ron causing him to duck and missing him by an inch. Ron felt the rock swoosh past his hair as his hands hit the floor and the cigars rolled underneath the desk. Ron quickly glanced up at Thomas whose mouth was hanging open in horror and staring. Ron looked back, saying nothing, his eyes wide until both of them burst into laughter. Ron lay on his back his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Thomas sat down and wiped tears from his eyes. He had forgotten how good it felt to laugh. He hadn't had the occasion to laugh in what seemed like ages.

"That thing nearly knocked you unconscious." Thomas stated still chuckling and holding his side.

"That would have been a tough one to explain to Hermione. 'So, uh, we were trying to smoke and this rock sort of flew across the room and knocked Ron unconscious.' That would have gone over very well." Ron snorted still smiling. Thomas nodded in agreement.

Ron crawled on his hands and knees and reached under the table to retrieve the cigars from their hiding spot. He leaned back and held the cigars up triumphantly, handing one to Thomas.

"I don't suppose you have anything to cut these with?" Ron asked holding them up.

"Actually…" Thomas trailed off and patted his pocket. He dove his hand in and pulled out a cigar cutter.

"Why do you have that?" Ron asked suspiciously. Thomas shrugged his shoulders and handed it over to Ron. Ron turned it over in his hand and eyed it warily and looked at Thomas.

"Oh, come on. What do you think? I chopped someone's finger off with it?" Ron arched an eyebrow in response and held his hands up in front of him, implying he didn't want to know anything. Thomas rolled his eyes but did not offer an explanation for its presence. Ron took notice of the fact and muttered a quick cleaning spell, for good measure when Thomas turned his back. He cut his cigar, handed over the cutter to Thomas, and moved toward the desk and searched the drawers for matches. He located a box in the top desk.

"Okay Thomas, make it count. There are only two in here." Ron said gingerly holding them into view and handing one to him. Once lit and settled into their respective chairs the pair fell into a comfortable silence. Neither really knew what to say but it didn't matter. Ron opened his mouth to ask Thomas how his cigar tasted, usual small talk but Thomas beat him to the punch.

"Thanks, by the way." Thomas said quietly and confusing Ron immensely. _What is he talking about?_ Ron thought.

"For what?" Ron took a drag from the cigar. The flavor was amazing and nothing like he had ever tasted before. It tasted all his favorite things. It was amazing how the cigar could taste like pumpkin pasties and firewhiskey simultaneously and still be absolutely appetizing.

"I don't know, for not killing me?"

"You know that's a crime right?" Ron asked jokingly. He didn't want to discuss this right now. Or ever, for the record. _Can't this guy just let anything go?_ Ron thought angrily.

"You know what I mean." Thomas replied quietly.

"You haven't done anything." Ron stated firmly. This was not going very well and Ron hoped by not talking about it he could avoid the subject altogether and maybe distract Thomas long enough to change the subject.

"True. But-"

"Thomas. Drop it." Ron stated firmly and effectively shut him up. Thomas nodded and fell silent again. Ron immediately felt guilty. He knew Thomas wanted to talk about this to someone. Thomas didn't have anyone to tell, but Ron wasn't sure he was strong enough to talk about anything that had to do with the time Hermione was gone. Then again his curiosity nagged at him again. Ron sighed and mentally weighed the pros and cons. On one hand, information was power but on the other hand ignorance was bliss.

After a long time Ron decided to ask, "So what made you change your mind? You know about leaving the Death Eaters?" Ron thought he knew but he wanted to hear Thomas say it.

Thomas was caught of guard but immediately replied, "Um, it started when Hermione's cover was blown I guess. At first I was ready for her to be punished. A mudblood." Thomas looked disgusted when the word left his mouth. "But after I showed up I couldn't stand it when they tortured Hermione. I guess I realized then that I had been brainwashed for my whole life. I was just living the life that my parents wanted me to and I had never thought for myself before." Then Thomas' voice became much softer, so he was barely whispering to himself. "I mean, I don't think I could-" Thomas cut off, looking uncomfortable and took a drag of his cigar to avoid finishing his statement. Ron arched his eyebrows.

"Could what?" Ron raised his eyebrows. _This is it._ Ron thought, satisfied. _His confession._ He sat up a little straighter and prepared himself for what Thomas was about to say.

"Nothing." Thomas continued to puff away on his cigar.

"Hey, you just almost killed me with a rock. Spill." Thomas smiled sadly. _Why does Ron want me talk about this?_ Thomas was confused, was Ron looking for an excuse to hit him?

"It's nothing, really." Thomas reassured him. Ron didn't want to be an ass and push the subject but he couldn't help but feel annoyed at losing. Ron shrugged with a false air of indifference. Thomas noticed the ever-growing tension in the room and tried to change the subject.

"So, you and Hermione met in school? Of course, everyone knows the story."

"What story?" Ron asked curiously.

"You know, 'the Golden Trio.'"

"I doubt that there is _anything_ golden about any of us." Ron laughed fondly. "We made it through everything with a lot of help and a lot of luck. God, if it hadn't been for Hermione we would have been dead ten times over." Ron was still astounded by that fact. Whenever he thought of how many close calls the three of them had had over the years it made him shiver. Not to mention the dangerous stuff they had attempted as early as age eleven. "We should all be buried right now."

"She's very clever, that Hermione." Thomas grinned.

"God, I know. Sometimes I am appalled at the fact that she's with _me_." Ron was surprised at how that statement made him feel. A few years ago, he would have been completely serious at that statement and he would inevitably end up feeling somehow unworthy of her love. Now, he meant the statement as more of a joke than anything else. He knew he was incredibly lucky to be with Hermione but he no longer felt undeserving of her.

"Oh I don't know about that. You have rather keen ducking skills not to mention a pretty good sense of humor." Thomas replied. Ron flushed with embarrassment at the knowledge that Thomas was complimenting.

"Er-thanks."

"Anytime." Thomas replied seemingly unfazed. "How did all of you meet anyway? I am so interested to hear it first hand. They always leave so many details out in interviews."

"Well it's definitely not as sweet as Doris Hodge writes or as dramatic as Rita Skeeter portrays that's for sure." Ron rolled his eyes when he said Rita Skeeter's name to show his repulsion.

"I figured. So…"

"So? Oh! Well to be perfectly honest Harry and I didn't like Hermione much to begin with. She was bossy and a know-it-all, you know. It was rather annoying, if you can imagine…" Ron continued, regaling Thomas with stories of his childhood. Stories not many people had heard before. Least of all an ex-death eater with a crush on a muggle-born.

Harry Potter apparated in front of The Burrow at approximately seven at night, not exactly sure what to expect. Did Arthur tell them what he saw? And how much? Was he expecting Harry to just jump right into it? Harry had his stomach in knots as he approached the door. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. Here goes nothing…


	15. Chapter 15

Harry almost ran away when Ginny answered the door to the Burrow. It confirmed the fact that he would have to face her. By the end of the night, she would hate him. The other Weasleys could maybe forgive him but he knew Ginny would be his biggest critic. Although Ginny and Ron had had their share of fights as teenagers, they had always been close. After Hermione had left, Ginny acted like a mother hen to Ron. She had brought him food to make sure he didn't forget to eat; she kept him company when he was practically catatonic, and she was ultimately the one to convince him he'd be much happier if he were working. Ginny had been there for Ron in his darkest of hours and she would not easily forget.

Ginny hugged him tightly as though she hadn't seen him just this morning. Over her shoulder Harry could see the rest of the Weasleys, excluding Charlie, who was still working diligently with the dragons in Romania. Mr. Weasley was leaning against the kitchen doorframe, Fleur and Bill were sitting side by side on the love seat, Percy, George, and he assumed Ginny took the couch, and Mrs. Weasley sat in a plush chair, knitting. They had all looked up when he entered. He gulped back the bile that was collecting in his throat. Harry felt like throwing up, although there wouldn't be much in his stomach. He had been unable to eat anything since meeting with Mr. Weasley this morning.

"Harry what's going on?" Ginny whisper brought him back to her, tightly wrapped in his arms. "Dad came in and he said that you had something to tell us tonight. He muttered something about Ron and _Hermione_. Is everything okay?" Ginny pulled back from the hug and looked at him. Worry was etched in every line of her face and her eyes grew wide when Harry flashed her a guilty look and didn't respond. He placed his hands on her shoulder and stepped back from her and looked down at the floor avoiding eye contact.

"Don't hate me, Gin. Okay?" Not waiting for her to reply and not looking at her shocked face he faced Arthur.

"So exactly how did you want me to go about this?" Harry looked at Arthur who was still standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"I wouldn't suggest showing them a tape from what _I_ saw earlier but then again I doubt that gets recorded. Why don't you just tell them how this all got started." Arthur was being uncharacteristically cold, Harry noted.

"Like when? Two years ago? Or recently when they were sent to the safe house?" Harry replied a bit snippily. Did Arthur have no sympathy at all? Did he realize what keeping this secret had meant for Harry? Did he realize that he hated lying to them for so long?

"Who?" Ginny shrieked. "Stop talking in code! Who's in the safe house? Where is Ron?" Arthur ignored her and continued.

"How about you start by explaining to them why I saw Ron and Hermione _fornicating_ on television this afternoon." Arthur stared at Harry who closed his eyes at Arthur's choice of words. As soon as the words were spoken, Molly opened her mouth in horror as did Percy. Bill looked as though he was going to choke and Fleur's face flushed. George managed a smirk but still looked confused. Ginny on the other hand, looked enraged.

"You mean they were-" Molly swallowed, "having relations?"

"On camera?" George looked impressed.

"Aren't you people at all concerned with the fact that he was having sex with _Hermione_?" Ginny yelled. "_Hermione_. You know, the woman who ripped out Ron's heart when she _disappeared_, TWO YEARS AGO!"

"Yes, Harry. About that, when did Hermione come back and does anyone know why she left? I feel some ministry protocol must have been violated with her disappearance. She didn't even give her two weeks notice, you know." Percy interjected as though he were personally offended by her work ethics.

"I think the story might run a bit deeper than Hermione's work responsibilities, Perce." George stated.

"Still, I thought she had more courtesy than that." Percy lifted his chin in indignation.

"Enough." Arthur stated firmly. "Harry apparently has all the answers, direct them at him." The room burst into a loud cacophony.

"_Why_ is Hermione back?" Molly asked.

"Where _was_ Hermione?" Ginny shot back.

"_Why_ were they having sex in public?" George queried.

"_Why_ didn't she give her two weeks notice?" Percy wondered.

"They are in a _safe house_?" Bill inquired.

"Does zis mean zat zey are back togezer?" Fleur questioned.

"She got-She was-They didn't-Is that-Yes they-I'm not sure if-" Harry stuttered and stammered out partial answers. "Wait!" Harry yelled. "Let me explain one at a time, please. First off, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione came back because her cover was blown. She was on a special assignment that I am not allowed to talk about. They were _not_ having sex in public, George; they were in their house, yes a safe house, Bill. Also I assume that if they are _being intimate_ they are back together." Harry pursed his lips, his eyes thoughtful. "Although there have been some moments when I can't really tell what is going on between them. For awhile they fought a lot but were still snogging. So I don't really know."

"What about her two weeks notice?" Percy pursed his lips.

"Sorry, Percy. She never quit, she was on assignment. Therefore, she wasn't required to put her two weeks notice in." Harry let the words rush out of him in a great swoosh.

"But how do _you know_ all of this?" Ginny asked angrily. Ginny had hit on it: The Big Issue. Harry swallowed before answering slowly.

"I, er, I'm one of three people who knew Hermione's whereabouts for the last two years. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hermione Granger, and myself, were the only ones who know the details of her disappearance, well I guess now Ron." Harry was trying to maintain a businesslike attitude to keep his sanity. Matters like this were ten times easier if he acted disconnected. Not to mention, Harry wasn't sure he could talk casually about his mistake.

"Know or knew?" Ginny asked through clenched teeth.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"You _know_ the information now? Or you _knew_ this all along?"

"Oh. Now I understand your question." Harry replied avoiding answering the question. This was obvious to every one in the room. Harry couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at the fact that Ginny and he were about to have their first real fight and it would be in from of a very judgmental audience. Harry felt panicky. Why would he agree to this slaughter? _I'm an idiot._ Harry thought to himself. _I totally screwed myself over on this one._

"Oh, Harry. No!" It wasn't Ginny's voice that he heard though, it was Molly's. Harry bit his lip and nodded.

"That's not cool, mate" George sighed. "You let your best friend suffer when you could've stopped it?" Hearing these words leave George's mouth made Harry feel like he was being stabbed in the heart. Harry was sure that George was thinking about Fred and how he would have done anything in his power to save him from unnecessary harm and it made Harry feel ten times worse for it.

"I did expect better, Harry." Bill said disappointed. Harry felt weighed down with shame. Why weren't they yelling? He could deal with yelling. Disappointment and cool reserve were not what he was used to.

"Wait!" Ginny spat. "You watched Ron as he fell apart. You watched him go from drinking himself to sleep and searching her in a frenzy to not being able to muster up enough strength to eat? And you said NOTHING! You knew everything and you said nothing? I understand that maybe we couldn't know. I get that, it would have been nice, but I get that. What I don't get is the fact that you knew enough to tell Ron so that he could make it through the day, maybe worrying, but not in so much pain, and you didn't tell him a thing. Harry he was a damn good friend to you when you needed him and you pull this shit on him? How could you Harry? How-could-you?" Ginny looked distraught and to the point of tears by the end of her rant. She looked at Harry as though he were disgusting. Harry sighed heavily and shut his eyes for a moment trying to think of the right response.

"I couldn't. It was my-" Ginny stopped him there, stood up and walked over to him.

"What? Your job? Since when do you listen to the rules? You've been breaking them since you were eleven! Tell the truth!" She hit him in the chest forcefully, tears starting to roll silently down her face. "Tell the truth! What held you back?" Once again, Ginny had taken the conversation to a place Harry had no desire to travel. All of the Weasleys were staring back at the two of them. Harry was standing in front of her, as she hit him frustrated and he took it. He didn't care anymore. He deserved it. He deserved their disappointment and anger. All of it. He grabbed her shoulders to stop her so he could explain. She wrenched out of his grasp stepping back a few feet and looking repulsed that he touched her.

"I-I promised Hermione, I wouldn't." Ginny opened her mouth to speak. "Wait. Please, let me finish." Harry didn't want to blame this on Hermione. He had made a choice too and he didn't want them to think ill of Hermione. He knew her intentions had been to protect Ron and he couldn't let them believe otherwise. "Hermione wanted to protect him. If he had known where she had been he would have tracked her down or at the very least reassigned her and refused to let her go. You know it's true." He added when Ginny looked doubtful. "Besides she didn't want anyone to find him and use him or torture him just to find her. She was protecting him."

"Fine! I understand _her_ motives although I think she went about it in a terrible way but you?"

"I told you I promised her! She's my best friend too! And it was against the _law_ for me to talk about her and her assignment. I could have lost my job and I don't just have myself to look after now! I have to think about you too!" Harry wasn't yelling because he was angry, he was yelling because he was desperate. Desperate for them to understand what keeping this secret had cost him. He wanted them to know the price he had paid. Ron barely spoke to him when he visited, his wife was furious with him, and the only family he had ever known was disappointed in him. How had he gone so wrong? How had he gotten himself in this much trouble? How could they possibly forgive him for all his mistakes?

"Just go, Harry." Ginny looked away and turned her back to him.

"Wh-What?" Harry stammered disoriented. He felt he hadn't done an adequate job of explaining everything.

"Maybe it would be best if you left now Harry. We can finish this another time. Let us have some time to process this information." Bill replied calmly and turned to everyone for an agreement. They all nodded concurring with Bill's request. Harry felt his heart drop.

"What information? I've barely told you anything!" Harry looked around at all of them. They were staring back, not saying a word and Harry knew what that meant. It was time for him to leave.Harry turned swiftly on his heel and apparated outside the gates.

Harry was inside his house within sixty seconds of leaving the Weasleys. He stood in the foyer staring at his empty house and looked toward the picture of him and Ginny from their wedding. They looked so happy then and now they weren't and it was all his fault. He pushed his back to the door and sunk to the ground. He gathered his knees to his chest and pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes. He didn't want to cry. He didn't want to show this weakness, not even to himself. After the war was over, he promised himself that he would never do this again. He was supposed to be happy now. But he wasn't. He had effectively driven away all the people who had loved him. Except one. _Hermione_. He didn't have anyone else to talk to and he needed to see her. He had kept her secret and now it was her turn to help him.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey guys! Sorry this is a day late. I had to study for my Spanish conversation exam yesterday. Not an easy task and I sort of wasn't finished with the chapter. I hope you enjoy! As always, I love reviews. I don't think I'd keep writing if I didn't get any. They keep me motivated!_

_**Nerd and 1/2**_

Hermione kept her eyes shut. Her heart thumped loudly in her ears as she remained perfectly still. She had heard someone come into Ron's bedroom about five minutes ago. At first she had thought it was Ron returning from when he left earlier but as the footsteps came closer she soon realized no way was Ron wearing boots. These footsteps were careless, as though the person did not mind whether or not they woke Hermione. This terrified Hermione even more. This person, whoever it was, came with a purpose and that purpose had something to do with her. _Where is Ron? Thomas? Are they hurt?_ An image of the man she loved and her former roommate laying on the ground dead from Avada Kedavra, flashed in her head. _No! Get a grip! First things first. How am _I_ going to get out of this?_

Hermione immediately searched her brain for where she had left her wand the night before. _Nightstand,_ she thought,_ has to be. If only I could just get to it without moving. Wandless magic maybe?_ But Hermione knew that wandless magic could not help her now. The intruder would be able to see the wand flying and would immediately act. _But what can I do?_ Hermione thought desperately. She wasn't used to not having a plan. She was naked and she could tell that this trespasser was definitely watching her. Hermione flicked through all the possible situations that could occur. _Maybe I should pretend to wake up naturally. I could stretch nonchalantly and then maybe grab my wand quickly and stupefy them. If only I could get a peek at what I am dealing with._ Hermione began to open her eyes just a little bit, praying that the intruder couldn't tell what she was doing. Yet, just when she had barely moved the muscle in her lid, she heard an unexpected voice.

"Hello, Hermione." Harry's voice was flat, not embarrassed or angry. It was completely emotionless.

"Harry!" Hermione bolted upright, clutching the sheets around her. She was becoming extremely uncomfortable and annoyed with how much Harry had seen of her lately.

"Don't worry I didn't see anything." Harry said warily, reading her mind. "Not that that makes much of a difference. From what I hear the two of you have been putting on quite a show." Harry sneered condescendingly. His tone indicated disgust and Hermione's face flushed with embarrassment and rage. _What's _his_ problem?_ Hermione thought, irked.

"Fuck you, Harry! Too bad no one asked your opinion."

"This is purely fact. Not opinion." Harry seemed a little less rude now. He must have picked up on the fact that he was being an ass for no reason.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Hermione spat irately.

"Whoa! Calm down."

"How am I supposed to act Harry? You come in here, no _sneak_ in here and scare me half to death and then you basically accuse me of being a scarlet woman and I am supposed to, what? Be _nice_ to you?" Hermione stood up, wrapping the sheet around her like a toga.

"Look. I'm sorry, Hermione. I just got in a fight with Ginny, our first real fight. I'm sorry I took it out on you. You're not a scarlet woman." Harry laughed at her and she rolled her eyes, suppressing a smile. It was nearly impossible for her to stay mad at Harry.

"You are patronizing me." She replied sitting down at the edge of the bed and motioning for him to sit down.

"A little." Hermione smiled at him before becoming serious.

"So you and Ginny had a fight?"

"Yes, in front of all of the Weasleys." Hermione put her hand on his knee in a very motherly fashion, attempting to comfort him. Whatever had happened it couldn't be good. The two of them never fought.

"Wha-" Hermione was interrupted as Ron and Thomas burst into the room, wands out. They both looked worried. Hermione burst into laughter at their appearance. Ron was dressed in only boxers with his wand out and Thomas stood still dressed from earlier, his mouth half open in surprise while still biting down on a cigar and clutching his wand in the wrong hand. _What an apt rescue crew._ The whole situation was too much for Hermione not to be amused.

"What's going on here?" Ron asked as his eyes flickered back and forth between Hermione wrapped up in a sheet sitting at the end of the bed touching Harry's knee, who was leaning close to her, fully clothed.

"I just wanted to talk to Hermione." Harry pointed out.

"While she was naked!" Ron shouted. "Oy!" Ron looked at Thomas who was still staring at Hermione with his mouth slightly ajar. "Stop ogling." Then he turned back to Hermione who was a bit taken aback. "Hermione! Dress yourself!" Ron looked at her anxiously.

"Yes master." She said sarcastically standing up and expressing her annoyance. "Should I leave so the men can talk too?"

"Hermione-"

"Well, turn around then." She snipped. Thomas and Harry turned quickly away from her but Ron walked forward. "You too!"

"Hermione." Ron reached out to her and lowered his voice. "I'm sorry, okay? I just don't like people _leering_ at you."

"Oh, please." Hermione whispered harshly and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I don't want anyone to get any ideas." Ron spoke through his teeth so he was almost hissing.

"You're jealousy is really starting to get out of control." Ron clenched his jaw to keep in his retort that went something like 'Well maybe if you weren't always in naked…' And then she said something unexpected she leaned forward. "But you know. It's kind of sexy." Hermione murmured into his ear. Ron opened his mouth to respond but stopped when Harry spoke

"We can hear you…" Harry sighed warily before the conversation went any further causing Hermione to giggle abashedly. She bit her lip flashing a sly smile at Ron, who winked suggestively at her. Then she turned around to grab her clothes.

After about a minute she turned toward the men again and exclaimed, "Okay I am decent." She noticed Ron had tossed on a sweater in the meantime as they turned toward him.

"So…" Hermione began. "Um, Harry and I sort of need to talk."

"About what?" Ron raised his eyebrows.

"It is sort of personal." Hermione replied, trying to respect Harry's privacy.

"Its okay, Hermione. Thomas already sort of knows about this and Ron should probably hear about it. Considering it has to do with his family." Had it been such a short time since he had sat in Thomas' room and told him about his problems. It had felt so great to be able to get everything off his chest but he now wished he hadn't. Seriously, how trustworthy _was_ Thomas?

"Thomas knows?" Hermione thought aloud.

"My family?" Ron asked at the same time.

"I sort of told him some stuff that I've had on my mind." Harry looked at her sheepishly.

"No offense to you Thomas," Hermione said looking at him, "but why didn't you come to me, Harry?"

"You were sort of, um, indisposed." Harry added not meeting her eyes. Hermione looked agitated. _This is getting out of control._ Hermione thought, irritated but added mentally, _but I don't really want to stop._

"Well, I'm here now. So, why are you and Ginny fighting?"

"You're fighting?" Ron was aghast. Ginny and Harry never fought.

"Oh no, Harry. You told them?" Thomas asked sympathetically.

"You told who, what?" Ron asked.

"Sort of. You see-" Harry started.

"What the hell is going on?" Ron yelled breaking the chaos around them.

"Let me start from the beginning. Your father sort of saw something I didn't intend."

"What does that mean Harry? Stop being cryptic." Ron felt his voice getting louder but didn't care.

"Go on." Hermione urged nervously. She thought she could guess what he was about to say but she was hoping desperately that she was wrong.

"He, sort of went into the Ministry surveillance room and happened to see, um, the two of you in a sort of, er, compromising position."

"What!" Ron roared at Harry. "How could you let this happen?" He clenched his fists together and looked over at Hermione.

"How embarrassing." Hermione sighed. She had seen this coming.

"So, he sort of freaked out." Harry interjected, ignoring Ron's accusation and blame. _As if this is all _my_ fault._

"Naturally." Thomas interjected. Ron tossed him a dirty look. "Hey, it is just the truth."

"We're never having sex in this place again." Hermione groaned.

"What?" Ron asked nervously, hoping he hadn't heard her correctly.

"I'm serious, Ron. This is ridiculous. I could deal with strangers but your family? You're father? Harry has seen me indecent twice in about two days. That's too much! I hate this. It's embarrassing. When we get out of here, fine. But until then-"

"You're not serious. Please tell me you're not!" Ron's face looked as though he had just been told the worst joke of his life.

"I am, Ron." Hermione looked him directly in the eye.

"Can you maybe have this conversation later?" Harry asked.

"Look what you've done now, Harry. Thanks a lot!" Ron huffed.

"Very mature Ron." Harry stated. "Now can we get back on topic?"

"Yes, please." Hermione and Thomas said at the same time. Ron didn't respond he was sitting in a chair, visibly fuming.

"Anyway, your dad saw and he came to my office. He was furious over the fact that Hermione was back no one had told them. He was also pretty upset that you were in a safe house Ron. He sort of, forced me to go to the Burrow earlier tonight and explain everything to the family. Of course, there was information that I couldn't give them because I could lose my job." Harry took a huge breath and continued, "Well, that didn't go over very well. Oh god, you should have seen their faces. They looked like I had slapped them. I never planned to tell them by myself. I always imagined that at least Hermione would have been there to tell her side. Everyone was so disappointed in me and Ginny. Ginny was furious. She told me to 'just go.' I don't know what to do. I've never had to deal with anything like this before. Especially with Ginny and at this point I'm not sure she'll ever forgive me." Harry put his face in his hands, obviously distraught.

"Of course she will, Harry." Thomas patted him hesitantly on the shoulder.

After everything that had happened Ron hadn't thought that he could ever feel sorry for Harry ever again. But right now Ron felt like his best friend again, if only for a moment. Harry really didn't deserve to face the wolves alone. He shouldn't have had to tell them alone.

"I should have been there." Hermione whispered looking at Harry. "What can I do?"

"I don't know."

"I bet they are furious with me."

"Actually they weren't even mad at you really. They sort of understood but me. They are _disappointed_ that I didn't tell Ron. They weren't even mad that I left them out. They were just concerned about Ron. I'm so sorry." Harry looked at Ron who swallowed and just nodded in response.

"It's not all Harry's fault. I should have told you." Hermione looked at Ron too. "I shouldn't have expected him to keep this from you. I hadn't realized you'd react this badly."

"What?" Ron had found his voice again. "You really don't think I would have been hysterical when you left? That'd I would just get over it? Come on Hermione. Give me a little more credit."

"I'm sorry Ron." Hermione said quietly.

"Me too, Ron." Harry added.

"Just stop! Both of you! You are acting like naughty children who are being punished. This isn't about me. This is about Harry. We can't change the past. It's over. I'm not mad anymore. Really…" He added at their suspicious looks. "I'm done being mad. It's not worth it. I get it okay? I understand what you did and why. And although I am a little annoyed that neither of you gave me very much credit, I get it. We all make mistakes." Ron looked at Harry and Hermione and smiled. "Some of us bigger than others." The two of them laughed nervously, not sure whether or not Ron was being honest with them.

"Stop acting like scared bunnies. Stop tiptoeing around me for god sake. I can't stand it. I'm telling the truth. Okay?" They both nodded causing Ron to sigh impatiently at their timid response.

"So how are we going to get Harry out of this mess?" Ron asked at the two of them and raised his eyebrows at them conspiratorially. They both grinned at Ron who rolled his eyes. "What?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione shook their heads. As upset as Harry was about Ginny he was relieved and actually happy because Ron had finally forgiven him. He had his best friend back and somehow that reassured him that everything would be okay. And just like that there they were: "The Golden Trio." Back together at last, plus Thomas.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey guys! I know that I may have been confusing about the time period in which this story is set. I just wanted to clarify that the Trio is about 22 at this point and that Ron and Hermione have been in the safe house for about three months now. Chapters 9-17 have taken place over a time period of a few days. I hope that helps! As always, please review and enjoy!_

_**Nerd and 1/2**_

Many hours passed and they still hadn't reached any concrete decision concerning Harry's relationship with Ginny. They advised him on possible strategies he could use. Ron coached him on groveling. Hermione told him how he could earn forgiveness, and Thomas advised him on gifts he could buy her. With all of their advice, Harry had decided on a very rough plan for how to get Ginny to forgive him. After Harry had gone home and Thomas had headed back to bed, Ron and Hermione had lain together discussing the newly imposed "rules."

"Hermione." Ron whined flipping onto his back and sticking out his bottom lip. "Is this really necessary?"

"Oh, please. You are acting like a child who's grounded from his sweets." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm grounded from yours!" Ron pouted. Hermione laughed at his comment and his brow furrowed.

"Ron this is not that big of a deal."

"Hermione! We have no idea how much longer we'll be in here and we've only had about two or three days together!" Hermione bit her lip, thinking about the last week. Was that accurate? Only a few days? It seemed like a year ago, she and Ron were caught by Harry and Thomas joined them at the safe house. Hermione snapped her head toward him.

"Whose fault is that?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I would have been happy to start this sooner but you," she tapped him on the nose causing him to frown, "wouldn't do it."

"Well, I changed my mind didn't I?"

"Yes, and it was great. But for now…" Hermione trailed off. Ron realized quickly that he wasn't going to get his way using logic. He flipped her so she was pressed against him. His hands glided up her sides, pulling at the fabric. He leaned toward her neck and pressed his lips to the base of her throat. He could feel her heart quicken, beating against his chest at an unsteady rhythm.

"Ron…" She warned.

"You didn't say anything about kissing, Hermione." Ron reminded her looking up at her, innocently. Hermione bit her lip, fighting an internal battle. Her mind was telling her that whatever Ron was planning could not be good and would ultimately weaken her resolve. Her body, on the other hand, wanted to find out what that may be. She could already feel her heart racing in anticipation. _Stop this! Get up, right now, and take a cold shower. _Her mind screamed.

"I guess you're right." As soon as the words left her mouth she knew she was asking for trouble. Not just asking but expecting it. She could see Ron smirk, thinking he got his way. Maybe he did. She hadn't decided yet. _This is going to be harder than I thought. _His hands caressed her shoulder as he brushed a few stray strands of hair of her shoulder. Hermione shut her eyes and turned her head to the side allowing Ron better access. Hermione could feel Ron's hot breath on her when he bent down to kiss her shoulder. The hand that had drifted to her hip lifted her to meet his body, pressing them closer. His other hand had slipped inside her shirt and was resting on her ribs, his fingers tracing patterns across her ribcage roughly. It didn't hurt her; it just made her painfully aware of how badly he wanted to get his way, and how hard it would be not to give in. She tilted her head to meet his lips trying to distract herself from the other overwhelming sensations.

As the kiss intensified, Ron slid his hand behind her and crushed Hermione against him. She couldn't help but move her hips into his, causing him to groan in response. Her hands ran through his hair wildly clutching him to her. Hermione was gasping for breath when he broke away from her lips and continued to guide his lips across her skin. He sucked lightly on her neck, eliciting a moan from her. He smiled and guided his hands over her legs.

"Ron, stop. We have to stop." She whispered feebly, opening her eyes. He paused for a moment staring at her, and then bent down to run his tongue over her ear. She shifted underneath him and shuddered.

"You don't really want me to stop," He whispered huskily into her ear, his lips brushing against it as he spoke. He plucked the button of her jeans open and he slid his hand inside. "Do you?" Hermione shut her eyes more tightly and opened her mouth to respond. She arched her back up and grabbed his shoulder to steady herself. Her mind wanted her to say, 'Yes I do.' 'Stop this instant.' 'We shouldn't be doing this.' Any of those would be the appropriate response even logical under the circumstance. But she was no longer sane. The combination of Ron's mouth and hands on her were irrisitable. It was unbelievable to her that after the absurdly excessive amount they had been together lately he could still arouse her so thoroughly and with most of her clothes still on for god sake.

"No." She breathed.

"No what?" Ron teased, still rubbing her.

"Don't stop."

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do." Ron smirked. He began to remove his hand until she stopped him.

"I want to. Now stop being an ass."

"Yes ma'am." He grinned and leaned back in to capture her lips.

Ron leaned back with his hands behind him, grinning smugly. He watched Hermione redressing but made no move to dress himself. Hermione turned around to look at him and rolled her eyes.

"What now?"

"Come back to bed." He patted the spot next to him.

"No, Ron." She said seriously "That's not going to happen again."

"We'll see." He stated confidently.

"I'm serious."

"I know, I know." Ron laughed.

"I don't think you do." She shoved her sweater over her head. "That was the last time."

"Do you honestly believe you'll have enough self-control?" He joked. Hermione felt her anger rising. He wasn't taking her seriously. Of course, she couldn't blame him, she had given in. _Not given in, you made your own choice and you definitely wanted to go through with it._

"You aren't as irresistible as you think you are." Ron snorted in response but looked a little irritated at the comment.

"Like you can sleep with me every night and not try anything."

"Well then I won't sleep in here." She threw her hands up in an exasperated manner.

"What?" Ron sat up quickly.

"Yes," She replied thoughtfully. "I think that is the perfect solution."

"You're joking." Ron looked at her incredulously. Hermione shook her head.

"Hermione what are you playing at?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Ronald."

"That's okay. I was planning on telling you." He spat standing up so he could look down on her. "One day, you are all over me trying to get me to sleep with you and now you are completely against it. What the hell, Hermione? You need to make up your damn mind about sleeping with me."

"Sleeping isn't the problem, Ron." Ron's nostrils flared in anger.

"Fine. What term would you prefer? Making love? Having sex? Fucking?"

"Ronald!"

"I'm sorry does that offend you Hermione?" Ron questioned angrily. He stood up and threw on his boxers.

"You don't have to be so crude. I understand that you're upset but-"

"But what? You're making me sound like some pervert who's taking advantage of you."

"No I-"

"Just leave, Hermione. I am beyond irritated right now."

"Can't we-"

"What? Talk? No." Ron rubbed his temples. He was tired of talking. It was giving him a headache.

"You are being so immature."

"Okay? And?" Ron walked to the door and opened it. He lifted his hand in the direction of the door, implying she should leave.

"Ugh!" Hermione threw her hands in the air. "You act like I don't want you just as badly as you do me! Jesus, Ron, for once thinking of someone besides yourself. Maybe you should realize that I'm embarrassed!" With that, she stormed past him and out the door before he could stop her.

_Embarrassed? What the hell was _that_ supposed to mean?_ Ron wondered. Was she embarrassed about the people watching? Or was it that she was being intimate with him, Ron Weasley, a loser. No she would never say that. Ron pressed the palm of his hands to his face in annoyance. He was irritated that Hermione could make him feel terrible like this. _Should I feel bad about what happened? Did I pressure her?_ He wondered and then he angrily reasoned, _Even if I did, which I didn't, she pressured me for weeks. How is that fair?_ He could hear a snotty voice in the back of his head say, _life's not fair, Ron._ It sounded like Hermione.

"Shut up." He murmured to himself. He slumped his shoulders and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Why did it always come to this? A fight. He was literally exhausted from fighting. Fighting was amusing and a little fun when they were teenagers but now, it was just stressful. Just like when he was a teenager, he didn't want to be the first to concede. Now though, he was worried what Hermione was thinking. When he was younger he couldn't see past his own anger to really care much about her side.

Ron let out a frustrated huff, and shuffled to the bathroom. Once inside he stepped into the shower letting the hot water run over him and calm him down. After about a half of an hour, Ron pushed open the shower door and started to step out when his foot hit a particularly soapy patch of time. It slipped out from underneath him causing him to clutch the walls to no avail. Her lost his balance and went down hard.

"Fuck!" Ron yelled. "God, damn it!" _Thank God they can't see me in the shower. How embarrassing._ Then a thought dawned on him: the shower. Perfect. No cameras. And you have to take one everyday… Why hadn't he though of that before? _Unconventional but effective._

Ron was lost in thought when he realized he was running back to his room for clothes. _Calm down._ He told himself. _First things first. Let's take care of Hermione's feelings before you suggest this. She could be totally against it._ The more he thought about it the more he began to feel a little uneasy thinking about only being with her in the shower. His shoulders hunched in defeat. What the hell was wrong with him? Could he really not go that long without it? Hermione deserved better. His internal dialogue continued as he dressed himself preparing to end this ridiculous fight. This really needed to stop. He and Hermione needed fix the communication problem. Fighting was too exhausting and it made him weary. He looked at himself in the mirror before turning to the door. _Here we go again._


	18. Chapter 18

_I know! I know! I've been terrible… I know it has been about two months since I updated and I really hope I still have readers left! I have been dreadfully busy lately. I work about 30 hours a week and college ain't what it used to be. And by that I mean easy. Once again I am SO sorry. I hope this chapter sort of makes up for my truancy. I will really try harder._

_**Nerd and 1/2**_

Ron's fingertips brushed the oak door to Hermione's room, grazing against the tiny imperfections etched into it. He hesitated slightly, holding his breath before releasing it slowly. He didn't want this to turn into a fight. He turned the knob to her room bracinghimself for a possible confrontation.

"Hermione…" He said pushing the door open, lightly. BAM! Ron was knocked backwards immediately. Ropes wound themselves around his wrists and ankles. Ron felt his head crack against the hallway wall and everything swirled around him. He tried desperately to maintain consciousness and failed miserably. His eyelids felt weighed down and his body was rendered immobile by the ropes that held him. _Hermione,_ was his only thought as everything around him faded to black.

Hermione had tried to cry out when she heard Ron coming. She tried to shake enough, kick enough, struggle enough, just so he would hear her. Just so she could warn him that there was danger but her attempts were useless. She could not move a millimeter. The ropes were bound around her so tightly that she knew that she would later have bruises from struggling against them. That is, if she survived this.

"He really went down hard!" Thomas laughed mirthlessly. Hermione glared at him, hate blackening her eyes. "Oh God, you are so much more fun when you can speak." Thomas flicked his wand at her allowing her to speak once more.

"You bastard!" She croaked. Her throat felt sore and dry from screaming silently for so long.

"That was harsh, Hermione." Thomas put a hand on his chest in mock outrage. "Don't be so rude because I have a feeling you won't like your punishment." Hermione pressed her lips together and narrowed her eyes, lapsing into a momentary silence.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked after a minute.

"We all serve our purpose." Thomas stated, confusing Hermione. He flicked his wand at Ron and floated him into the chair next to her. Hermione looked at Ron, terrified. His head was bleeding profusely. Thomas' eyes flicked toward her.

"Ugh. Don't worry. We won't let him die. He's of no use to us dead." He sneered, looking disgusted.

"Use?" Hermione squeaked.

"Yes I know that the idea of Weasley being useless is a pretty common occurrence but at this point in time we need him for information."

"We?" Hermione croaked.

"Oh come on Granger. Did you think this was some sort of lover's quarrel? I was jealous so I wanted to torture the two of you? Please." Thomas rolled his eyes as he set to work retying Ron to the chair.

"He won't tell you anything!" Hermione spat.

"I _really_ would not be so sure about that…"

"I am! Ron won't talk! It doesn't matter how much you torture him! He'd rather die." Thomas smiled wickedly at that comment and pressed a finger to his lips. Hermione felt sick. Those fingers had once touched her. She squeezed her eyes at the thought. She had almost slept with someone who was absolutely heartless.

"But would he rather _you_ die?" Thomas finished binding Ron and kneeled before her. He caressed her cheek lightly. "You see, I am pretty sure Ron will do absolutely anything to keep you safe. Wouldn't he?"

"What would be the point? You'll kill me anyway!"

"He doesn't know that and neither do you. Besides, we all know there are worse things than dying." Hermione shivered involuntarily. She could vividly remember when Bellatrix Lestrange repeatedly used the Cruciatus Curse on her. She could barely stand afterward but Ron had been wonderful. He had helped her walk around and had carried her back to Shell Cottage. She wasn't even sure she had ever thanked him.

"This isn't you." Hermione whispered. "I know you. Why are you doing this?"

"You don't know me at all."

"How can you say that?"

"I can say that because it's true." Thomas pursed his lips and stood up again. "I loved you Hermione. But you didn't love me back. I would have done anything for you and you betrayed me."

"I betrayed you?"

"You were a spy!"

"And you were committing illegal acts! At least what I did was legal!" Thomas rolled his eyes at this.

"That's not much of an apology Hermione." He turned his back on her and they fell into silence. She turned to Ron who had blood streaming down his face.

"If you don't want him to die you better stop that bleeding." Hermione said as calmly as she could. Inside she was terrified. What if Ron died? She couldn't stand it. This was all her fault. She had gotten them into this mess. And she would get them out she thought with more confidence than she felt.

"I never said I didn't want him to die. I just said I would let him live, for now, at least."

"Either way he's going to die if you don't fix him soon!" Hermione clenched her teeth. Thomas looked bored as he strode over to Ron roughly yanking his head and murmuring healing spells over him.

"What are you getting out of this exactly?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know what you mean." Thomas turned his back on her and poured himself a glass of water.

"You could have started over and had a new life."

"You know as well as I do, once you are in, there is no going back. I saw that after I talked to Roberts. I was lucky that he took me back instead of just killing me. But I believe that handing in a world class Auror and a traitor should be enough proof of my loyalty."

"Thomas. It's not too late to turn back. Everyone relapses."

"I am evil, Hermione not an alcoholic."

"But-"

"Enough. I am tired of talking. To you, at least." He pointed his wand at Ron. "_Enervate!_" Thomas yelled. Ron groaned as he came to. He shifted uncomfortably against the ropes. He opened his eyes slowly, his vision slightly hazy. The first thing he saw was Thomas standing in front of him smiling horribly at him. He flinched away from him.

"Wha-What happened?" Ron asked tiredly. His face felt wet and his head was pounding.

"You were knocked out." Thomas looked at him if he were the stupidest thing he had ever seen. Ron looked around him and saw Hermione looking at him with a mixture of relief and panic. She was tied up too. _God damn it!_ _I should never have let her leave! How long had she been here?_

"Why am I tied up?" Ron looked down at the ropes and feeling slightly more alert at the sight of Hermione.

"Why is anyone ever tied up?" Thomas asked, annoyed.

"You want to have your way with me?" Ron asked in mock outrage. He could taste blood in his mouth when he spoke and Thomas smirked.

"Good one, Weasley. I hope you keep up the jokes. It might make this whole thing much more pleasant."

"Maybe you could be a bit more specific as to what exactly, 'this whole thing' is?"

"As if I could tell you… I will explain once my back-up gets here."

"Thomas, what are you doing?" Ron breathed, struggling against his bindings.

"You didn't _honestly_ think I'd changed? You are suspicious of everyone."

"I thought-" Ron started, ashamed.

"I wasn't aware that I was such a great actor. I'll take that as a compliment. Thanks Ron." Ron's cheeks flushed with anger. He looked at Hermione again. He tried to focus on the situation at hand but in his mind he was terrified for Hermione. Whatever happened to him, he could deal with but if anything happened to her? He shut his eyes at the thought. _We are going to make it through this. We've been through worse._ He chanted this over and over in his head.

"Thomas. You don't have to do this…" Ron said as calmly as he could.

"That's what you're girlfriend was trying to tell me."

"Then maybe you should listen! This is a dumb choice!"

"Who are you to decide my choices for me?"

"Thomas, please…"

"Are you begging for yourself? Or for her?" Thomas pointed his wand. Ron opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Hermione.

"Thomas, you're not going to get away with this!" Hermione screamed. "You of all people should know that there is surveillance. The officials should be here any minute."

"It has been an hour since this started Granger. Don't you realize I take my work _very_ seriously? I've never been anything but thorough."

"But how-" Ron started.

"The Imperius curse really does wonders." Ron scowled.

"You aren't going to get away with this."

"Enough!" Thomas shouted. "I have some things I need answered and I want them now!"

"I won't tell you anything!"

Just as he said this a very large man walked though the door. His hair was like oil. The long curtains of grease were tied back in a ponytail and he cracked his knuckles menacing. Hermione would have laughed if she didn't know what exactly he was capable. She wanted to vomit.

"I don't think that's exactly true." His voice resonated like an echo.

"Who are you?" Ron sneered.

"Didn't they tell you?" The man looked between Thomas and Hermione. "I'm Salvador Solano. But most people just call me Sal." Ron looked between Hermione and Thomas, searching for an answer and then it hit him. What felt like a distant memory flooded into view. _"I told Sal that I thought something was wrong with you. After that day you went for a walk, which I can only assume was not a walk, you acted strangely distant. I didn't know what had happened. It seemed like an innocent concern to voice at the time. Had I known Sal was going to go to Roberts, I never would have told him."_ Sal, the torturer had just joined them.

"Now, let's get some answers, shall we?"


End file.
